


Take Me

by Chiitoge



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, One Night Stands, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 39,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiitoge/pseuds/Chiitoge
Summary: Loud music blared and you rolled your eyes at the music taste, cursing at whoever was responsible for it.“F/N your glare could kill again.” Hange pouted.“The music is shit, Hange. Who the fuck-“ Your trail of curses were stopped when a rather tall male approached your group. You gulped at the sight of the beautiful man and Hange smirked. Bingo.
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Erwin Smith, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Mike Zacharias/Reader
Comments: 29
Kudos: 102





	1. Party

Finishing the wine straight from the bottle, you placed it down the table and slumped back on the sofa with a heavy sigh.

_6 months._

It’s been exactly six months since the breakup. “Ah, fuck.”

You could still vividly recall how the 7 year relationship went down the drain in just a single night. Tears of frustration lined your eyes for the thousandth time, you supposed. And for the thousandth time, you let it all go.

You couldn’t move. Your hands trembled as you continuously tried to reread the message.

~  
 _From: Petra_  
 _I still love you too._

_Not a single tear clouded your vision. This was way beyond any pain you ever felt._

_**“Babe?”** your boyfriend of 7 years called out. Towel wrapped around his pelvis; he froze the moment he saw you holding his phone._

_You chuckled bitterly and smiled at him. The saddest smile he ever saw framed your face._

_**“You could’ve just told me, you know?"** you carefully placed the phone back on the nightstand. **“Just like what I told you back then. I’ll happily let you go if it meant making you happy.”** He couldn’t move. The calmness in your voice never faltering._   
_**“Babe look-“** He tried to grab you by the hand but you were faster and stepped back._

_**“Levi, don’t. Just…don’t. Please.”** Your voice soft, almost whispering. **“It’s fine. I swear. I’ve always known we’d end up like this anyway.”** You continued, still overwhelmingly calm._

_**“I don’t understand how you’re so calm about this.”** His voice sounding defeated._

_**“I told you. I’ve always known.”** You headed to the door of his apartment and grabbed your coat by the door. **“I’ll just…probably go back in tomorrow to pick up my things.”**_

_“ **Babe. Can you please stay-“** he tried to convince you but to no resort. You’ve made up your mind and the 7 year relationship taught him it was useless to argue when you were certain about anything._

_You smiled again and cupped his face with both hands, stroking his cheeks softly._

_**“Spending 7 years with you was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever experienced in my life. You were- will always be the most beautiful person ever.”** You smiled lovingly but he couldn’t miss the utter sadness your eyes spelled. **“I love you, Levi. I will never regret everything I did. Please…be happy and live your life the way you always wanted.”** You pressed your lips onto his softly, pouring every ounce of love you had for him._

_You pulled out and he couldn’t move. Overwhelmed with everything happening right before him. This was all he wanted but why was everything happening so quickly he couldn’t breathe properly?_

_**“I love-“** you placed your index finger on his now slightly red lips. **“You don’t have to. I’ll go now. Thank you for everything, Love.”** you quickly left his apartment and headed to your car._  
~

You wiped your eyes with the hem of your oversized shirt. You were supposed to be getting ready now for the new year party held by the company. “Fuck my life.” You bitterly stated out for no one to hear.

You finally stood up after a few minutes and took a quick shower to clean up your sweaty, blotched faced self. You dragged herself right in front of your vanity mirror and tried to salvage whatever beauty you thought was left within.

You decided to wear a sleeveless black dress that reached down mid-thigh which you bought a few days ago after the powerful persuasion of your best friend Hange, repeatedly stating out how you needed to get herself out there and date again.

You turned a little and checked yourself in the mirror in different angles, thanking Hange in your mind. “Bitch really knew what looked good on me.” You smiled a little. Maybe it really was time for you to finally start dating or at least get laid.

The ringing of your phone interrupted your sex deprived thoughts and you rolled your eyes, answering the call.

“WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU NOW?” You cursed at how loud you best friend’s voice was and immediately pushed your phone further from your ear. “Christ, Hange! You could at least tone your voice down. I’m heading out now.”

“GOOD! I though I’d be dragging you probably drunk ass out again.”  
“Shut up. I drank a bottle of wine though but you know how that affects me.”  
“Yeah it doesn’t do a thing to your alcoholic self. Now head out already!! Heard the executives will be present there too!”  
“Right, whatever. See ya later.”  
“You too! Drive safe!”

Placing your phone inside your purse, you gave yourself one more look in the mirror. At least pleased with how you looked and smiled a little. _God I hope I get laid tonight_.

You headed out and drove to the hotel where the ball was going to be held at. It took you just a couple of minutes and thanked the late start of the party.

“F/N!” Your best friend beamed and gave her a warm hug. You smiled and thanked whatever deity was existing for your best friend. It was definitely much easier to get by each day with someone that cares for you.

“Hello Hange.”

“Hey F/N” Erwin, your best friend’s boyfriend greeted you and you smiled, finally released from your best friend’s overly tight hug.

“Hey Erwin.” She smiled. “Come on let’s head inside!” Hange smiled to the two and linked her hand with Erwin before the three of you headed inside.

Loud music blared and you rolled your eyes at the music taste, cursing at whoever was responsible for it.

“F/N your glare could kill again.” Hange pouted.

“The music is shit, Hange. Who the fuck-“ Your trail of curses were stopped when a rather tall male approached your group. You gulped at the sight of the beautiful man and Hange smirked. _Bingo._

“Mike!” Erwin called out and the man smiled. _Fuck he’s hot._

“Hey.”

_Deep._

_His voice was deep._

_Fuck._

“F/N, he’s Mike. The head accountant of the company. Mike, she’s F/N, the production manager.” Erwin introduced you to each other but your thoughts were in shambles. _How could you have not met this man before?_

“Hi, F/N.” Mike smiled and held out his hand.

“Hey Mike.” You were amazed yourself by how composed you sound despite of your nether region getting hot each passing moment.

The four of you spent the night together, eating, dancing, and drinking but with you only present on the first and last activity. You refused to dance even with the utmost power of Hange which left you with Mike at the side tables.

“Shitty music. Tch.” You whispered, taking a sip on your champagne.

You felt your chest tighten as a soft chuckle left Mike’s mouth. _God, even his laugh is perfect._

_Perfect._

That was the word that defined the man beside you. Or at least it was what your slightly tipsy self could ever come up with.

The man was easily over six feet tall. Black shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows showed his toned arms and the first couple of buttons that were left open gave a glimpse of his obviously toned chest.

It wasn’t helping your sex deprived self but you tried your best to remain composed.

“Yeah it is.” He smiled and you couldn’t help but feel your cheeks heat up a little. You tried to get lost of your thoughts by looking around and ending up with the sight of the couple happily dancing in the crowd.

“At least some are having fun.” You smiled.

“Aren’t you?” he asked curiously and you looked at him.

“Well…partly I guess.” You shrugged. Finishing your glass which was probably your tenth or more for that night.

“Why though? If it’s not rude to ask.”

“I was just forced by Hange to attend this party.”

“Not a party person I suppose?”

“Yeah.” The silence was a bit awkward but you tried not to give a fuck. Everything was turning out pretty bad except for the fact that you’re currently beside an insanely hot guy.

You knew yourself you’d never actually try to make the first move and Mike seemed to be just a gentleman, trying to come up with a conversation with your boring ass.

“NOW WE’RE ABOUT 30 SECONDS BEFORE MIDNIGHT! BETTER FIND A PARTNER NOW BEFORE ITS TOO LATE!!” You jumped a little in shock due to the loud voice of the emcee and cursed a little, making Mike chuckle. Maybe being easily startled was a nice thing, you told yourself.

“Are you taken, F/N” Mike asked, voice deep but still quite relaxed.

“Nah.” You answered, feeling him closing the distance between the two of you.

“10!”

You looked up at him and he placed his drink down the table.

“9!”

You felt your heart starting to beat faster.

“8!”

“Then I suppose this is okay?” He smiled, his left hand on your waist.

“7!”

“I guess so..” You answered.

“6!”

_Fuck his hand on my waist feels good already._

“5!”

His other hand made its way on the other side of your waist and softly pulled you closer.

“4!”

 _Christ he smells good_.

“3!”

You bit your lip at the distance between the two of you.

“2!”

He smiled at you and a wave of calmness surged through your veins. _How is this possible?_

“1! HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!”

You got rid of any inhibitions and cupped the taller man’s face with both your hands and pulled him into a kiss.

You felt your body heat up as the man tried to deepen the kiss. Tongue sliding on your lower lip and you didn’t think twice to open up and give access. With his hands gripping tightly on your waist, he pulled even closer until your bodies touched and you felt your eyes roll back as you noticed something subtly poking your stomach.

Tongues softly glided onto each other and you whimpered at the sensation. He was so good.

For what seemed like minutes, you pulled out, breathing quite heavily. He looked straight into your eyes with the strongest gaze and you felt your body heat up even more.

“Happy New Year, F/N” He smiled.

“Happy New Year, Mike.”

You stepped back a little when the screeching of your best friend reached your ears.

“OH MY GOD F/N!?!?!? MIKE!?” Hange screamed and her boyfriend chuckled as he tried to pull his girlfriend back to give the two of you space.

“Hange!” Erwin held onto his girlfriend and smiled at the two of you.

“But Erwin!” Hange pouted and you rolled your eyes. “I need some det-“

“Hange come on let’s go! The two obviously has some stuff to do!” Erwin whispered to his girlfriend and winked at Mike, making the taller man look away. _Damn eyebrows_ , Mike thought.

Hange tried to pull you quickly and whisper to your ear “I’m going to need details tomorrow! Bye bye! Love ya!” Erwin pulled his girlfriend and headed out the venue, leaving the two of you.

 _Christ now what am I supposed to do!?_ You were obviously tipsy, not in the condition to drive and you bit your lip, remembering the kiss you just shared with a man you met a few moments ago.

“F/N?” A deep voice interrupted your series of thoughts and looked up at the man before you.

“Yes?”

“I know I might be taking quite a risk here but..” Mike gulped and looked straight into your eyes. “I guess you might not be able to drive back home and..”

You raised your brow “and?”

“Maybe you’d like to share a room with me here tonight?”

_FUCK YES._

“Sure. I guess it will be alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! This is my first fic and I had to edit the first chapters a couple of times since I was still figuring out how things worked around this site. I hope you liked it!! :>


	2. Hotel Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He tapped the keycard and the door unlocked. He turned the knob and let you in. The clacking of your heels driving him insane and he locked the door after stepping inside.
> 
> “Mike.”
> 
> “Yes, F/N?”
> 
> You inhaled deeply and bit your lip. Can you really finally do this?
> 
> “I want you.” The desperation lingering in your voice was enough to send Mike on edge.

He tapped the keycard and the door unlocked. He turned the knob and let you in. The clacking of your heels driving him insane and he locked the door after stepping inside.

“Mike.”

“Yes, F/N?”

You inhaled deeply and bit your lip. _Can you really finally do this?_

“I want you.” The desperation lingering in your voice was enough to send Mike on edge.

He has been resisting the urge to pin you against the nearest wall and kiss every inch of your body the moment he met you a while ago in the venue. He has never met someone so cold yet so hot at the same time. You were so unreadable it baffled him to no end. One minute you’d be sexily walking to get yourself another glass of champagne then one minute you’d send shivers down his spine with the coldness of your voice.

“You’d never believe how much I wanted to hear that from you.” Mike almost growled and you feel your panty get soaked.

You walked to him and slowly unbuttoned the rest of his shirt, almost painfully slow to his liking but he never said anything.

“How’d you like it to be?” You asked, hands roaming his chest. _Fuck. He’s so damn hot_. “Rough?” You leaned to give his nipple a bite, earning a groan from him. “Or would you like to take it slow?” you added, licking the nub slowly, making his blood rush down to his member.

“I’d like to take it slow. I want to taste every bit of you, F/N” Mike answered and shrugged the shirt off of him, giving you the whole sight of him topless.

“Okay then.” you pulled him close and he pressed his lips on you for the second time that night, more passionate and slow this time, taking every moment to savor each part of your mouth. He slowly reached to your back and unzipped the dress, letting it fall on the floor.

His hands went all down to your ass and carefully lifted you up, your legs instinctively wrapping around the tall man’s waist. Whimpering at the growing hard member brushing on your already soaked panty.

He walked to the bed and slowly put you down without breaking the kiss. Your hands reached up to his sandy blond locks and gripped tightly, making him groan and buck his hips against yours. You were a whimpering mess as he rhythmically grinded onto your hot core.

He pulled out the kiss and stared at your lust clouded half lidded eyes. Your hair was now disheveled and he slowly looked down to your heaving lace covered chest to your panty matching the lace bra.

“God, you’re beautiful.” He bit his lip and went back to your lips, placing a chaste kiss as he began going down to your neck. Peppering you with soft, wet kisses until he reached the spot right below your ear which made you moan louder.

“Ahh Mike!” you moaned as he bit and sucked on the skin, surely leaving a mark.

“Moan, baby. Don’t hold back.” You arched your back as he softly groped your mounds. He then took advantage and unclasped your bra from behind quickly, setting it aside as he began sucking on your tits.

“Ah fuck!” your eyes rolled back as he sucked harder and softly bit on the hardened nipple. You didn’t have the nicest breasts but the enthusiasm he showed as he pleasured every bit of you made you forget about how insecure you were with your body. The Greek god of the man before you made you feel beautiful and you couldn’t be more pleased.

He left marks all over your chest and slowly made way down to your stomach and finally to the hem of your lace panty.

“May I?” You nodded quickly and he chuckled at your response. He was happy with the reactions he was receiving and he aimed to continue.

“Spread your legs for me, princess.” He cooed as he set your panty aside and you immediately did as he said, showing him how wet you were for him.

It took every ounce of self-control for him not to take off his pants and boxers of to pound you as he took in the sight of your wet, glistening hole. _Fuck I want her so much_. He gave your pussy a long hard lick and it was enough for you to feel the familiar knot in your stomach.

You gripped onto the sheets as he began assaulting your core with his slick tongue and leave you a moaning mess. A while ago you were a cold snobby woman and now you were under this man’s control.

“Mike please..” you groaned as he circled his tongue on your clit.

“Mm?” he responded and you let out a sharp moan of his name, the vibrations sending you into oblivion.

“What do you want, princess?” he asked, his hand softly massaging your inner thigh.

“You. Please. Take me.”

He stood up and got rid of his pants together with his boxers. You sat up and took in the sight of the man right before you. His cock standing proud and you bit your lip at his size. He was much larger than your ex and you knew you’d be limping tomorrow morning if you take him in.

“Pleased?” He asked, not a hint of smugness present in his voice.

“Very much.” You smiled and he climbed over you to take your lips once again, letting you taste yourself.

You unknowingly bit his lip as the tip of his cock hit your warm core, making him wince.

“Sorry!” you exclaimed and he chuckled.

“It’s fine, babe.” You felt your heart thump at the number of endearments the man has called you tonight. “Are you ready?” he asked sincerely and you nodded.

He slowly slid himself inside your tight hole and you tilted your head back to the pleasure. You felt yourself stretch and adjust to his size filling you completely. He was massive.

“God, you’re big.” You moaned and he smirked to himself, his ego boosted as you moaned when he began to slowly move.

He took it slow in the beginning, letting you get used to his size until he felt your muscles clench around his member, making him groan in pleasure.

“Ahh baby. God you’re so tight.” He moaned as he slowly moved faster.

“Mike, harder please!” You felt yourself getting near and he started pounding you harder and faster.

Moans of both sides filled the hotel room and no one could care about the neighbor’s probably hearing product of the late night activity you two were engaging in.

“Christ fuck!” you instinctively wrapped your legs around his waist and pulled him closer, letting him reach the deepest part of your cavern.

“Ahh baby!” He was reaching his limit and you felt his cock twitch inside you, making you arch your back.

“Come inside me.” You gripped onto his hair and he closed his eyes as he shot his load inside you, thrusts getting messy and you switched positions. _Thank god for birth control._

Turning over, you rode out his high as you came to reach your climax, moaning his name loudly and tilting your head back from the immense pleasure.

After a few moments you fell on his chest, pulling his member out of your now dripping core.

You both breathed heavily, and he noticed the goosebumps forming on your skin, indicating the coldness you felt so he pulled the blankets over your bodies.

“That was amazing.” He breathed.

“Yeah.” You agreed, tired and sleepy.

“Party isn’t so bad now, isn’t it?” He teased, placing the strands of your hair behind your ear.

“With you in it, Sure it isn’t.” You chuckled and pressed a soft kiss on his lips, slowly drifting into sleep.


	3. Unpredicable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unpredictable.
> 
> It was the perfect word Mike thought of to describe you. You were certainly special in your own way but there was something about you that he couldn’t quite pick up. A scent that was too faint to figure out.

You woke up through the sun peeking on the glass windows and was about to stretch out your arms when you felt a warm breath fan through your nape. You then noticed the warmth that wrapped your body unusually and realized what just happened.

_Fuck I got laid last night._ You mentally cursed at yourself until you realized you actually spent the night with someone quite hot. _Heh, got lucky._ You decided to turn around and felt him shift under your squirming but didn’t really change position. His arms were still wrapped around your waist and legs draped on yours.

Thick, dark, curly lashes. Perfectly shaped brows. Straight, pointy nose. Full, pink lips. Little stubble growing on the chin and a perfect, soft but defined jawline. _Hit the jackpot then._ You smirked inside. _He even has a perfectly toned body, goodness._ You bit your lip at the sight you recalled last night. This man was blessed with such appearance and to think that he wanted you the same way made your ego boost a little.

But this wasn’t something though, you chuckled bitterly inside. Just a one night stand in hopes to slowly move on or at least recover from the breakup that broke you in many more ways than you can imagine.

“Fuck you, shorty.” You sighed heavily and closed your eyes.

“F/N?” Mike grunted in a low voice, making you open your eyes and look back at his face.

_God, he’s hot._

“Sorry, Mike. Did I wake you up?” Your stern voice made him furrow his brows in confusion and you blinked your eyes innocently.

“You sound so cold even in the morning.” He pointed out.

“Oh..sorry.” You tried to soften your tone and he sighed in relief. “Just got used to it I guess.”

“It’s fine. Just though you might have not enjoyed last night.” He answered in a low voice.

“Trust me, you wouldn’t have been lying here with me if I didn’t enjoy it.” You chuckled and he smiled. “Though, I’d like to take a shower now. Feeling quite disgusting now.” He then unwrapped his arms around you and you almost pouted at the lost of warmth.

You then stood up to get the bathrobe on the table and he took the chance to admire your backside. He didn’t get the chance to see it last night after all.

_She’s got a cute, peachy ass. Quite perfect._ Mike’s always been an ass person and he was quite pleased with how yours looked.

You then went inside the bathroom and started to took a warm shower. You winced at the sight of crusted cum on your thighs. “Yuck.” _Last night it was all hot now it’s just disgusting._ You were busy shampooing your hair when Mike stepped in the shower. He realized he was unnoticed and took the chance to go right in front of you and stare at your body once more. _Beautiful,_ he thought.

You were about to rinse your hair when someone pulled you by the waist and pressed his lips onto yours, taking you by surprise. _FUCK WHY IS HE IN THE BATH?_ You squealed inside but then kissed back, wrapping your arms around his neck to pull him closer.

Kissing someone taller than you was something new to you. Your ex was shorter than you and you always had to lean down while doing so- _fuck I should stop thinking about that guy._

You cleared your mind off of your ex-boyfriend and continued on deepening the kiss with Mike, much to his delight. His hands stared roaming down to squeeze your ass and you couldn’t help but moan into the kiss. He took this chance to lift you up and you instinctively wrapped your legs around his waist. The familiar hard on poking your entrance made you whimper.

_God, I want him so much._

“Mike.” You pulled out the kiss and he was in shock. “Why? F/N.” he asked. He was now wet too, the strands of his hair sticking onto his forehead and blocking his vision.

“I want to taste you. I didn’t get to do so last night.”

“F/N you don’t have- “

“I want to.” He then nodded and placed you down. You turned the shower off and kneel in front of him. Your lust clouded eyes were enough to gave him a full raging hard on and the moment you held his dick and place a long lick from the base up to the tip left him a moaning mess.

“Fuck! F/N!” _My name sounds so good when he’s screaming it_ , you thought. You swirled your tongue around the tip and felt him buck his hips buck a little onto your mouth. _Still got it._

You slowly slid his massive cock down your throat and he was on cloud nine. It was the best head he’s ever got and he wanted more of it. The way your tongue cleverly reached all the right places was everything he could ask for. You would go slurping loudly one moment then painstakingly slow the next one, steadily building up his orgasm.

You pulled out his cock off of your mouth and he winced at the lost of contact. “F/N please…”

“What is it Mike?” You asked, looking up to him with a smirk on your face.

“Make me cum.” His eyes were half lidded and you swore he looked the hottest as he heavily panted, begging for you to make him cum.

“Since you asked nicely…” You gave him a wink and went down to suck hard on his balls.

“Fuck yes F/N!!” He moaned loudly and you continued sucking hard as you felt his cock twitch, begging for attention.

You went back on sucking his cock to the length you can take in whilst massaging his balls underneath. He was so close and you decided to moan as you sucked harder, finally sending him off.

“Ah fuck!” He bucked his hips onto your mouth and spilled his load inside you. You took every bit of his semen and looked into his eyes as you swallowed everything. You pulled out when he was all clean and spent, standing up slowly.

“You taste nice.” You smiled and he was aroused at your giddy self.

“God, F/N your making me feel things no one has ever made me feel before.” He pulled you close and stroked your cheek with his large fingers. You just chuckled and shrugged at the compliment, going back to lathering your body with the shower gel.

You were surprisingly quiet as you continued with what you were doing and it left Mike in awe.

_Unpredictable._

It was the perfect word Mike thought of to describe you. You were certainly special in your own way but there was something about you that he couldn’t quite pick up. A scent that was too faint to figure out.

He was lost in his thoughts that he even failed to notice you stepping out of the shower, leaving him under the warm running water of the shower.

_Who are you really, F/N?_

He sighed and looked at the door you closed a while ago. _I want answers._

When he got out the shower, you were on the bed looking at the food you can possibly order in room service. Your eyes fixed on the tablet and he finally got to really take a look on your bare face.

The dark circles indicated your sleep deprivation and the slight wrinkle on your forehead indicated a stressful couple of years. But despite of such flaws, as you put it, he was quite captivated by you. Not just physically but in way even Mike couldn’t explain himself. He had a couple of occasional one-night stands but your performance and the bond that he felt as he slowly made love to you was something else.

“Mike?” You asked for the nth time and he raised his brows. “Yes?”

“What do you want for breakfast?” your voice cool as usual.

“I’ll just have pancakes and bacon.” He answered and you nodded. _Why is he so distracted?_

“Okay.” You shrugged and made your order.

You laid back on the bed, covered only with the robe and grabbed your phone, clicking your tongue in annoyance with the massive number of messages your best friend has sent you.

“I swear Hange’s going to annoy me for weeks.” You whispered, not realizing Mike has been sitting next to you until you heard his ever so beautiful soft chuckle.

“Christ, Mike you really are good at sneaking up on people, aren’t you?” You tried to sound as cool as possible.

“Yeah I get that a lot I guess.” He deeply inhaled and you raised your brow at his unusual action.

“Oh sorry, just out of habit.” He waved his hands in apology.

“Nah, it’s fine.” You shrugged it off.

The room went quiet for a while until the room service arrived with your breakfast and you both ate in silence.

Your composure was what made Mike think you were comfortable being with someone your barely know after having sex with him. Little did he know he was the second guy you’ve had sex with your whole life. Your façade was impeccable. It was how you dealt with the underlying brokenness you felt each passing day and you could only laugh bitterly at yourself every time you realize how fucked up you really were.

You immediately got dressed right after you finished your meal and he did the same. However, he has his plan before you both leave the room and you didn’t.

“F/N.” He called and you looked back at him, humming in response as you finished zipping your dress.

“Can I take you-“ You knew what he wanted to ask and you knew you had to stop him.

“Mike, look. What happened last night was undeniably one of the best sex I’ve had in a while but…I’m not really looking for anything serious now.” _Fuck I hate myself,_ you slapped yourself mentally.

He was taken aback by your response but tried his best to be polite and understanding.

“I see…Well then maybe I can at least have your number? After all, you’re a mutual friend of mine now?” He asked, crossing his fingers in his mind with the hope you can at least agree with what he just asked.

You shrugged your shoulders and nodded, “Okay, I guess so.” He handed you his phone and you saved your number on it.

“Thank you, F/N.” He smiled and you did too.

“It’s nothing, Mike. I’ll head out now.” You left a hundred dollar bill on the table and he was about to tell you to have it back but you were faster and rushed outside before he can even ask you.

He sighed in defeat and checked out the hotel and paid for the meal with his card, keeping your bill in his wallet.

_God, I just really want to know you more F/N._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm really getting quite invested in writing this and I hope to satisfy each and every reader <3


	4. Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why do you sound so sad? Did something happen? I TOLD YOU TO CALL ME ONCE YOU GET HOME! Wait! God are you still with Mi-" 
> 
> "Hange!" 
> 
> "Jesus! F/N don't shout!" You rolled your eyes and chuckled at your best friend's response. "Look who's talking." You both laughed and you decided to continue. 
> 
> "Well...I might have fucked up. Are you busy? I want to talk about it in person"

You twisted and turned in your bed, groaning in the process.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

You were frustrated. You were confused. But on top of those things, you were mad at yourself.

_I said I wanted to get myself out there why the fuck can I not stop thinking about you, Levi._

You missed him. You missed his grumpy self. His clean freak self. His rarely sweet gestures and the ever so passionate lovemaking you'd always end up with after a long day at work. Your eyes started to get watery again but this time, instead of letting it all out, you head to the bathroom sink and washed your face.

_Not now. Not anymore F/N_. You inhaled and exhaled heavily. Heading to the bed, you grabbed your phone and dialed Hange's number. It didn't even take three rings before the woman answered.

"F/N!!!!!!!"

"Hange..."

"Why do you sound so sad? Did something happen? I TOLD YOU TO CALL ME ONCE YOU GET HOME! Wait! God are you still with Mi-"

"Hange!"

"Jesus! F/N don't shout!" You rolled your eyes and chuckled at your best friend's response. "Look who's talking." You both laughed and you decided to continue.

"Well...I might have fucked up. Are you busy? I want to talk about it in person"

"Nope! Just at home. Want me to come over?"

"Yes please." You sighed. You were really thankful to have someone like her in your sad life.

"Want me to bring anything?"

"Coffee please. You know what I want."

"Okay noted!! Be there in a bit!"

"Thank you, Hange. Really."

"Haha! No worries. My treat if you spare no details with your evening with Mike!"

"Jesus, woman" you couldn't prevent your cheeks from heating up, recalling the night you spent with the said man.

You wondered what was he up to now. It’s been a day since you last talked which was back on the hotel and you fiddled with your fingers.

_Aaaaaah what should I do??_ You were frustrated. You check the message he left which you haven’t replied to yet.

From: Unsaved Number

Hey, F/N. It’s me, Mike. Mike Zacharias. I figured I still haven’t told you my full name haha. Hope to hear from you soon.

You decided to finally save the number but still did not reply. Instead you went on to facebook and tried to search for his profile.

_Holy mother of fuck._ You gulped as you saw his profile picture. It was a stolen picture when he was on the balcony of what seemed like a cabin by the beach. He was leaning his chin on his palm as he stared somewhere. He was topless, only on his beach shorts. His hair was damp and a bit messy. _Just like when I was on top of him._ You sheepishly grinned and saved the picture on your phone.

Being your usual self, you didn’t add him and instead stood up to go get some snacks that you and Hange could feast on later.

The sound of the door opening shocked you until you realized it was probably Hange.

“F/N I’m here!” You answered back and placed the cookies you prepared on the center table of the living room.

“Hey Hange.” You smiled and she placed down the coffee she bought for the two of you.

“A grande cappuccino for the coffee addict…and some café mocha for meeee.”

“Thank you.”

“So, now where do we start, F/N.” She grinned and you sighed, starting to tell her the whole story, sparing no details. You knew it would be pointless to keep things from her as she always figures stuff out.

“GOD F/N ARE YOU NUTS?” She slapped the back of your head and you glared at her.

“What the fuck was that for?!” 

“Mike is one of the nicest guys I know! Why the hell would you let such a fine specimen go?! Are you fucking nuts?!” Hange was frustrated and you couldn’t help but laugh. But deep down knowing she was right and you were nuts for letting such a fine man go.

“Don’t you use that fake laugh on me.” She started to get serious and you slumped back onto the sofa, taking a sip on your coffee.

“Hange, look. I’ve been in a seven-year relationship. I’m way too devastated and too broken to let someone in my life right now. Mike does seem to be a good guy but I just can’t, Hange.” You confessed and sighed. “Also, yeah he is fine, in all aspects.” You grinned, making her smile and shake her head.

“F/N.” She called you softly. “You don’t have to immediately engage in a relationship. I’m just saying, he seems to look forward into knowing you better. Erwin even told me earlier he was kinda down since you haven’t responded to his message yesterday.”

“Are they like…besties? I’m really wondering why I haven’t seen him before.”

“Don’t change the topic I swear I’ll hit you harder this time!” She threatened to throw a pillow at you and you chuckled.

“Answer me though!”

“Fine. Well it just so happened that you guys have conflicting schedules? Whenever he’s with us or with Erwin when we meet, you’re just not there. Me and Erwin figured out maybe it was just perfect timing in the New Year party and well, obviously it all worked out.”

“Playing matchmakers, eh?”

“Yeah, whatever but seriously, F/N. Take my advice and think about it. You know I won’t let you fuck around knowing that heart of yours is still pretty much in pieces.” She smiled softly and you nodded.

“Thank you, Hange. I promise I’ll think about it.”

“Reply to his message now.” She grinned and you rolled your eyes.

“Not yet!!”

“At least let him know you got it though.”

“Fine whatever.” You grabbed your phone and she scooted closer to you, observing you closely if you’ll really do it.

To: Mike Zacharias

Got it, Mike. Is F/N L/N by the way.

Your ever so sweet best friend gave you another hit on the head, but much lighter this time.

“The hell are you so cold?” She asked, obviously annoyed.

“I just don’t want him to expect, okay?!”

“At least be nice!”

“Fine. I’ll do better when he texts back.”

“Good.” Hange grabbed her phone and it was your turn to annoy her.

“Tch. Too sweet.” You commented on her wallpaper. It was Erwin hugging her from behind while she held a bouquet of blue roses.

“At least I’m happily in love, F/N.”

“Ouch, Hange.” You faked being hurt and she laughed at your playful side. You only get to be yourself with her and it was such a breath of fresh air every time you spend time with her.

“Shut up, you got to finally get laid and spend the night with a guy too, after what? Six months?”

“And it was damn good.” You grinned she did too, laughing right after.

Your laughter was interrupter by the buzzing of your phone and you checked the notification.

_1 new text message from: Mike Zacharias_

Hange raised her brow at you and you opened the message immediately.

From: Mike Zacharias

A beautiful name. Suits you well. 😊

Hange shook you aggressively, feeling all giddy for you and her friend Mike too.

“Jesus, Hange!”

“But he’s so sweet to you!! I never thought Mike would be so straightforward and sweet!”

_He is sweet._ You recalled how he handled you delicately and you couldn’t help but feel warm inside.

“Yeah he is.” You didn’t notice you actually smiled and Hange couldn’t help but feel excited and happy for you.

_Finally, F/N might get what she deserves,_ Hange thought lovingly.


	5. Too good to be true?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Keep it down!”
> 
> “You should see yourself F/N god! You’re like a school girl!”
> 
> “Hange!” The woman laughed and you both continued eating your lunches.
> 
> For the first time, you wanted work to finish already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please read the notes at the end! hope you like this update!

The low ruffling sound of the air conditioner filled your office as you sipped on your coffee and continued checking the reports under the production department. It was a regular work day and the production has continued after the new year break.

As much as you hated your life at the moment, your work was something you actually enjoyed. Finally reaching your goal of being the head of your department, you were happy after all the hard work paid off. You get a decent pay that can stably support your current lifestyle and save up some for the near future.

You were about halfway done when someone knocked on the door and you straightened your sitting posture, stretching a little before you stood up and opened the door.

“Good morning, ma’am. I would just like to ask-“ You cut him off and stepped back, nudging him to go inside and you went back to your chair.

“What is it, Mike?” You asked as you took a sip on your coffee. _God. He looks so good in his uniform._

“I’d just like to ask if..”

“If???” You raised your brow and he gulped. No one has ever made him this shy and you could feel how tense he got.

“Mike, I don’t bite.” You tried to soften up your tone but this came out as condescending to his ears

“Look- Ma’am…”

“Call me by my name, we’re alone.”

“F/N. I’m still having a really hard time understanding your tone. I just…I want to get to know you more okay? I want to ask if-“ You looked outside the window and realized there was no one around. You stood up and pulled him into the blind spot of your office and looked up at him, pulling him closer.

“I’m sorry, Mike. I didn’t want to sound cold…or condescending, even. I’m just having a really hard time expressing myself. As much as I want to hear what you’re about to say…I’m really quite busy as of the moment.”

“Look, F/N this won’t take long. Um… I want to take you out tonight for dinner…If that’s okay.”

You looked away and bit your lip.

“Okay, fine.” Your voice almost sounding like a whisper.

“Thank you, F/N.” He smiled and you did too.

“Can I know where you live? So, I’d know where to pick you up later?”

“Ok wait a sec.” you grabbed a pen and wrote you’re the address of your apartment and the exact unit number.

“Pick you up at 8?” He asked.

“Sure.”

“See you later, F/N.” He smiled and you did too.

“You may leave now, Mr. Zacharias.” You smirked and he felt his cheeks heat up. You held the door open and he left. You took this chance to admire his backside. _God, I want to see how it looks without all that uniform._

You mentally patted yourself at the back for your courage today and you couldn’t wait to tell Hange. _Finally, back on track, F/N_.

Noon came and you finally got to talk with your now overly excited best friend.

“OMYGOD GET THE RED DRESS OUT!” You hit her side and the woman chuckled.

“Jesus Hange keep it down!”

“Fine! Sorry! I’m just so excited for you! It’s about time to get yourself out there and seduce men!”

“Man, Hange. I’m just after Mike.” You felt your cheeks blush and Hange didn’t miss it.

“F/N!!!! Omygodomygod you have a crush on him already!”

“Keep it down!”

“You should see yourself F/N god! You’re like a school girl!”

“Hange!” The woman laughed and you both continued eating your lunches.

_For the first time, you wanted work to finish already._

You were pretty pumped when you came back to work after lunch. You managed to finish everything in about two hours and spend the rest of the time thinking what you’d wear for the dinner. You started getting nervous but mostly, you were excited to finally get a proper date.

You left at exactly 5pm and headed straight back to your apartment to get ready. You got yourself a light snack before taking a long bath to calm your nerves.

_Fuck what do I wear now._ Covered in your robe, you stood in front of your now messy closet, as you weren’t dating a clean freak any more. _Stop with the Levi thoughts, F/N._

You took out three different dresses. A midnight blue sleeveless dress, a thin strapped red dress and a classic little black dress.

_Well…I’m not in my late teenage years anymore._ You thought and took the black dress out.

Both of the remaining dresses were quite nice. However, you knew it would take quite some confidence to handle the red dress and you didn’t know if you could handle it.

You growled in frustration and sat on the bed, still staring at the two dresses.

“God, what do I wear?!”

It took you a couple more minutes until you decided to wear the red dress, convincing yourself it wasn’t too bright anyway, just the right shade to wear in a dinner date.

You then took the midnight blue dress and black dress back to your closet and got started on your make up and hair. You tried to keep is as simple as you can, trying to put all the attention to your wine red lips, matching the color of your dress.

Finally pleased with how you looked, you put on matching lace undies. _In case things get hot hehe._ You sheepishly grinned and finished it by sliding into the red dress.

“Not bad.” You shrugged as you checked yourself out in the mirror.

7:50

You just picked up random trash scattered in your room and fixed stuff until your unit looked decent enough and slid onto your black heels.

*ding dong*

_Fuck, he’s here._

You rushed to the door and opened it almost too quickly, stumbling in the process.

“Good Evening, beautiful.” He held out the most beautiful bouquet you’ve ever seen. A dozen of pretty pink and white roses.

“Hi Mike..God, they’re beautiful. Thank you.” He was shocked by the softest voice he’s ever heard. _She’s so cute._ You were so engrossed in the pretty bouquet and he smiled, sighing in relief as he seemed to pick the perfect flowers.

“Oh god sorry. Come in for a moment I’d just place them in a vase.” You rushed to your storage cabinet to look for a decent vase, thanking your impulsive self for actually buying a vase a few months ago randomly.

You carefully placed then in the water filled vase and went to the man dressed in a white button up shirt with the first few buttons left open.

“You ready now?” He asked warmly and you swore you could almost feel your knees grow weaker.

“Yes.” You couldn’t help but smile. _This night will go well._

He held his hand out and you held onto it. _Always a gentleman._

He took you to his car, and opened the door for you and you quickly got in, immediately welcomed by the sweet cherry scent of his car.

“Cherries, hmm?” You asked and he scratched the back of his head, all shy and you couldn’t help but smile.

“Well, Hange told me you really liked cherries…” You felt you cheeks heat up and thanked the darkness for being able to hide it. _God, he really prepared for this._ “Oh…Well yeah…”

“Anyway, where were you planning to get dinner?” You asked, trying to lighten the atmosphere and he started driving.

“I was thinking about this really nice Italian restaurant.” You nodded and he bit his lip.

“It is okay with you?” He asked.

“Yes, Mike. I do like Italian food.”

“That’s nice then.” He smiled and turned the music on. Urging you to go select what you like and you happily searched for what you loved to listen to.

It was like he was with a completely different person. Now you seemed to be more carefree unlike your usual self that seemed too composed.

You reached the destination in about 20 minutes and Mike took you by the hand and headed inside the fancy restaurant.

“Wow, this place is nice.” You uttered in awe, admiring the cozy yet fancy place.

“I’m glad you like it here.” He smiled and talked to the front of the house, finally being send to the table he reserved for the both of you.

Mike held out your chair for you before settling down himself and you smiled inside at his kind gesture. He was almost too good to be true.

“You look really beautiful tonight, F/N.” You felt your face heat up and he couldn’t help but smile, absolutely loving your reaction.

“Thank you, Mike. You’re really sweet. You look really good yourself too.” You tried to keep your composure but retain the softness and smiled.

“Thank you, F/N.” He held out his hand on the table and you breathed deeply, placing your hand next to him and he smiled, holding your hand softly.

_He’s too good to be true._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates on a single day??? YES. 
> 
> I hope you guys are liking this!! I plan on posting at least a single chapter every day or two since I'm not busy at the moment and I have quite some time to think and write. Let me know your thoughts on the update! Love y'all <3


	6. All in good time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I need you…Please.” He begged and you couldn’t help but want to make him suffer more. You wanted to take things slow and please him in all ways possible. 
> 
> “All in good time, Mike.” 
> 
> All in good time.

To say that the night went perfect seemed to be an understatement. Mike was a perfect date, an absolute gentleman that never failed to make you feel so special and beautiful without going overboard. He knew enough to make you feel comfortable and relaxed.

You both went back to his car and he smiled, looking at you.

“Well, it’s still quite early and we don’t have work tomorrow…Would you care to care to go home with me for a night cap?” He asked hopefully. His eyes glimmered with excitement and you couldn’t help but bite you lip thinking about the possibilities that might occur in a few hours.

“Sure, Mike. That would be lovely.” You answered and slid on your seatbelt. “Can we go now?”

“Yes, sure.” He headed back to his home which happened to be nearby. It was just few minutes drive from the restaurant and you were quite please with how his house looked.

The modern exterior was quite sleek, all black and white yet it has that classy feel. He parked his car in the garage and you went with him inside.

Every corner was squeaky clean and you almost snorted, remembering how your apartment unit looked earlier.

“My unit looks like a pig sty after seeing your house.” You almost whispered and he chuckled, admiring your suddenly cute persona.

“Cute. “ He smiled you looked up at him, all wide eyed and he felt his chest tighten. _God, she’s so cute!_

“Let’s go to the kitchen, I’m going to make you a drink.” You then followed him and sat on the counter as he made the said mix that everyone liked.

You were focused on him instead of the drink and he felt conscious yet continued with his said cocktail mix. The way his arm flexed and his hair sway made you feel all hot and you squirmed a little in your seat.

“You okay, ba- F/N?” He felt his cheeks heat up, cursing himself inside as he almost called you babe.

“Yeah, I’m good.” You smiled, your guard a little bit down due to your earlier alcohol consumption but you didn’t care.

He continued with what he was doing until he finally placed the drink on a wine glass.

“This looks nice.” You were quite shocked by the cute gradient white to pink drink that he made.

He smiled and you took a sip on the drink. “Wow!” You smiled and proceeded on drinking more. “This is really good! This doesn’t even seem to have any alcohol in it!” You were pretty shocked and he chuckled at your response, feeling relieved.

“I’m glad you liked it.” You finished everything in a few minutes and felt yourself get a bit tipsy.

“I’m sorry to be quite forward but I might spend the night if it’s okay with you.”

“No worries F/N. It’s a pleasure to have you here anyway.” He smiled and you couldn’t help but do so too. _God why is he like this?_

The both of you then went to his room to finally rest and you immediately plopped face down on his bed.

“Ahh comfy.” You looked like a silly starfish but he couldn’t help but notice how you ass stuck out and admire its roundness.

“Would you like to take a shower and change into something more comfortable?” He asked nicely and you nodded. He then went on to look for some comfy cotton shirt and a smaller boxer shorts for you to wear.

When you sat up, he was holding the clothes and you raised your brow at the boxers.

“Won’t be needing those. Your shirt is big enough to be my dress anyway.”

_She’d be in her undies in my shirt. God that’s hot._

“Okay then.” He handed you the shirt and you placed in on the bed, standing up after to grab his hand and drag him into the bathroom.

“F/N!” You closed the door and took your dress of quickly, now left in your red lace undies and he gulped.

“What? We’re gon’ take a shower together and conserve water.” You went to him and started unbuttoning his shirt. “Is it okay?” You stopped on the second button. “Or do you wanna do it yourself?”

“Please continue.” He answered almost too quickly and you nodded, proceeding with the remaining buttons. Next, you went on to unbuckle his belt and couldn’t avoid the slight tent forming on his pants. You bit your lip and continued, taking off his pants, now both of you only in your undies.

“With or without undies?”

“Without.” You took both your undies of and it took both or your extreme self-control to prevent yourselves from touching each other. You pulled him under the shower nuzzle before you turned it on, slightly jumping from the cold and he adjusted the heater.

“Better?” He asked and you nodded.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him away from the shower nozzle, just enough for you to speak uninterrupted and softly ran your fingers through his damp hair.

“Mike, I have to tell you something.” You sounded serious and he mentally prepared himself with what you were about to say

“Mm…Go on” His hands were on the either side of your waist, stroking softly

“Well…I’m still really not ready for something serious, you know. I’m not ready for a relationship. I’m pretty much fucked up from the past and I don’t know when I’ll be able to fully move on.”

“I understand, F/N. But may I ask if I can at least…date you? You don’t have to bother with the labels or any commitment. I just…really want to get to know you better. I really like you.” The sincerity in his eyes never faltered and you nodded, smiling.

“Sure, I think that would be really nice. I like you too after all anyway.” He smiled so widely and you couldn’t help but chuckle, he was too adorable.

“I’m really happy F/N. Thank you.” He pulled you closer and softly pressed his lips onto yours.

Going back on the original purpose of cleaning yourselves, you hopped back under the shower and got rid of whatever dirt clinging onto your skins. Subtle touching and groping went on as the process continued and eventually ended with the both of you not being able control yourselves anymore.

“Make love to me, Y/N.”

The way you hungrily pressed your lips onto him, almost devouring him was an obvious answer to his request. Hands immediately roamed till it reach your plump ass, softly groping as you pulled back and went onto his ear, tracing his lobe with your tongue as your hand slowly went down to his delicious pecs and lightly pinch his nipple.

A soft whimper left his mouth and you slowly went down onto his neck, softly sucking onto his sensitive region right under his ear.

“Ah! shit.” You trailed kissed down to his chest and stopped in the middle, focusing on leaving a purple mark for him to remember what he had tonight.

“Let’s continue this in your bed.”

He nodded and quickly went to the bed. You urged him to lie down as you went over him, continuing the trail of kisses, now going from his chest down to his beautiful abs, placing wet kisses all over them.

“Ah god, F/N.” you answered with a hum and he rolled his eyes back as you gave the head of his rock-hard member a quick lick.

“I need you…Please.” He begged and you couldn’t help but want to make him suffer more. You wanted to take things slow and please him in all ways possible.

“All in good time, Mike.”

_All in good time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this update!! Here's what you get after an author finishes her TOEIC and drink several bottles of beer AHHAHA. I hope to hear what you guys think! :>


	7. Reciprocated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ah…” You tilted your head back in pleasure, feeling your core heat up as his member get fully hard again.
> 
> “Already, Mike?”
> 
> “How can I hold myself back when you’re doing this, F/N.”

Slowly, you licked his member from the bottom of his shaft up to the tip, tasting the slightly salty precum.

“I want you to restrain yourself from moaning. Until you really can’t hold it back anymore, Understood?” You commanded and the poor man underneath you just nodded, brows furrowed as he held himself back.

“Good.” You went back on slowly licking every part of his manhood, like a child enjoying a popsicle on a hot day. Mike squirmed underneath you as he breathed heavily, spending his utmost self-control to follow your command.

“You’ve been very good, Mike.” You went down to cup his balls and his breath hitched, making you smirk, now sucking on each of his balls and down to the skin right before his butthole. He couldn’t hold back anymore as you continued assaulting his most erogenous zone and moaned softly.

“God, Yes..”

“Hmm..Seems like you can’t hold back anymore, can you?”

“No, F/N.” His voice sounding defeated, you finally went on taking his member fully inside your mouth. You were about five inches deep when you felt your gag reflex acting up. _Ah fuck not good._ You tried to relax your throat muscles and when you knew it was good enough, you slowly took the remaining inches of his raging member.

“AH FUCK!” he couldn’t hold himself back anymore and grasped your hair, bucking his hips further into your mouth and tears formed on your eyes.

“God how could you take it all in?!” He looked at you and he almost came at that exact moment, seeing his whole member inside your mouth as you stared lustfully into his eyes.

You then started bobbing your head, building up his orgasm much quickly this time. It didn’t take long until the man writhed and spilled his entire load inside your mouth, this time with a bit spilling on the sides of your mouth. _Fuck he came a lot._

You then swiped the cum that spilled with your index finger and sucked it as you stared in his eyes, now straddling his lap.

“You’re making me go crazy, F/N.”

You just shrugged and chuckled. “We’re not yet even done.”

Adjusting yourself above him, you reached his member and slowly circled your hips, coating his already half hard member with your juices.

“Ah…” You tilted your head back in pleasure, feeling your core heat up as his member get fully hard again.

“Already, Mike?”

“How can I hold myself back when you’re doing this, F/N.”

You leaned forward, both of your hands on top his chest.

“I want you to not hold back this time, touch me everywhere you want to, make me feel how much you love what I’m doing to you, Mike.” Hands immediately went to your hips, gripping tightly as he increased the friction between your cores.

“Ride me good.” He sat up a little and groped your ass.

“Spank me.” _Daddy._ You couldn’t tell it out loud, not wanting him to know one of our kinks yet.

“Are you sure?” His eyes rounded innocently.

“Yes, please.” He gave you a soft spank on your right ass and a gasp left your mouth.

“Harder.” You moaned as he gave you a harder one this time.

“Ah fuck.” You turned your back on him and positioned yourself in reverse cowgirl, giving him the best view of your backside as your ass stuck out right above his member.

Wasting no time, you sat down on his member filling you up with his whole length with no difficulty.

“Fuck yes!!!” Your whole body shivered as you adjusted to the size of his member inside you.

“Oh dear god.” His hands held onto your ass as he softly rub on the right one, still pink from the spanks he gave you.

“God you feel so good inside me.” You started on moving, bouncing on his member as you can’t prevent clenching your muscles around him.

“Fuck you’re tight.”

You slowly rode him as he thrust back on you, increasing the pleasure on the both sides. Moans and skin slapping sounds filled the room as you started to go faster and harder.

“Baby I’m close…” Mike groaned as you continued, pace steady as you also feel your climax coming up.

You groaned as your pace started to get erratic, Mike continued thrusting back until you clenched hardly and he felt himself spill his seed uncontrollably.

“Oh God!” You gripped on the sheet as you lose control, milking him of everything he had to give you. You slowly pull yourself off of him and lie to his side, still panting as you eased yourself.

He pulls you close and tucks the few strands of hair behind your ear.

“You’re amazing F/N.” His voice still raspy and you chuckled. “Thanks, you’re not bad yourself too.”

“F/N.” He called, softly caressing your cheek.

“Hmm?” you opened your eyes again and looked at him, realizing you’re only a few inches away from his face. _Fuck he’s perfect._

“You’re so beautiful.”

You chuckled but felt your cheeks heat up. “Is that what you say to girls after you have sex with them?”

“What? No. I only did occasional one night stands before, nothing really serious in a while.”

“Oh..” You felt your heart clench at the thought of him with another woman. _F/N what the fuck? I’m not jealous, am I?_

“How about you? If it’s okay to tell…”

“Don’t get cocky but you’re the second guy I’ve been with.”

His eyes widened at the thought, his heart thumping wildly. _Does this mean she likes me?!?!_

“Really?”

“No reason to lie.” You turned your back at him and he then wrapped his arms around your waist, nuzzling his face on your neck.

“Is this okay?”

“I see nothing wrong with it.” Your face is bright red at this point, liking how touchy and clingy Mike’s being.

The room fell quiet as you both returned to your regular breathing, slowly drifting into sleep as the tiredness started to take over your bodies.

“Good night, beautiful.” He whispered, placing a sweet kiss on your neck.

“Good night, Mike.” Your eyelids started to feel heavy and soon drifted to sleep.

_Maybe I really want him in my life?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short update!! I've been quite busy but I hope you guys like this update! :>


	8. Worked up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”AH FUCK!” You were beyond frustrated, unable to think straight anymore.
> 
> F/N calm the fuck down, god. 
> 
> You then just decided to divert your thoughts and took a long warm bath, rushing to the nearest bar right after.

Weeks have passed since your first day with Mike and things have been going slow yet pretty well. You’ve gotten to know him better while you slowly opened to him. He was very good in understanding your pace and he never let you feel bad about it.

Currently, you were in your apartment having tea when you got a call from a number you haven’t heard from. It was Mikasa, you ex’s cousin that you’ve been really close with before as she was also a member of the organization you led back in college. She tried to keep in touch with you after so many months and you were quite happy about it.

Mikasa wanted to take you out somewhere but you were persistent on just having her in your home, not wanting to go out for the past couple of days as you’ve been pretty exhausted from work. She then came up with the idea on inviting the other guys since she thought it would be a great idea to catch up with each other’s lives. You were pretty ecstatic about it and couldn’t wait till tomorrow since that’s when then decided to come over.

You wondered how they’ve been, it has been so long after all. Back in college you were the one to lead the organization and they’ve always been very helpful and were the best successors in the lead positions.

You decided to chill for the night and checked on your social media accounts as you haven’t been able to do it a while. You weren’t even deep on scrolling when a certain picture sent your blood boiling from an unknown reason, as you _say_ so.

It was a certain picture of the man you’ve been dating for a couple of weeks, _with a different woman._ It was pretty formal as Mike was in a really beautiful suit and the woman was in a gorgeous dress.

Your grip on your phone tightened and didn’t even bother taking another look on the picture. _Once is enough,_ you thought. The number of likes and comment didn’t budge you enough to check them, not wanting to see what people think and what they had to say.

”AH FUCK!” You were beyond frustrated, unable to think straight anymore.

_F/N calm the fuck down, god._

You then just decided to divert your thoughts and took a long warm bath, rushing to the nearest bar right after.

“F/N! It’s been a while!” The bartender greeted your grumpy self and you tried to smile a little.

“Hey, Connie. The usual please.”

“How you’ve been? Haven’t seen you I a while here.” He proceeded on making your favorite drink whenever you were having a really bad time. You’ve been a regular since you broke up with Levi but you haven’t come over since the new year party. It was the best indicator that you were finally getting your shit together but tonight, you knew you had to drink. He placed the drink right in front of you and you immediately chugged on it.

“Life’s kinda getting better.” You smiled bitterly and chugged on the remaining liquid in your glass. “Or so I thought.”

“Still not over the Levi guy?” He asked casually, and to your surprise, you didn’t get affected by the name anymore. _Maybe I’m really over him,_ you thought. Connie has been the person other than Hange that knew about your Levi incident. Well, you can’t hold your thoughts in your mind and came slipping out of your mouth when you’re too drunk anyway. Still, you were lucky the bartender was quite a nice guy, giving you tips and advice every time you’d come over and drink to your limit as he listened to your blabbering. Chuckling at how you finished the drink in not even a whole minute, he proceeded on making another one.

“Well, surprisingly, it’s not about him anymore…I guess.” You shrugged and the bartender’s eyes widened.

“Oh really?! So who’s the lucky guy?” He teased and you chuckled, he’s always been a great person to talk to, ever so cheerful yet equally understanding. Maybe it was a needed bartender quality, you thought.

“A guy from work. Been dating him for a while now. But maybe it wasn’t a good idea.” Your sullen expression made the bartender sigh.

“Not a good guy, I suppose.”

“No, it’s not that, Connie…It’s just that…I thought he’d been open then I end up seeing him with a different woman.” The bartender was pretty shocked yet nodded, understanding what you felt.

“So basically, you’re jealous?” The raised brow of the bartender and his statement made you stop in your track. _I’m jealous?! No!_

“What?! How could I be jealous, we’ve been dating only for about a couple of weeks!” You nervously chuckled and it was funny to Connie how you failed on trying to hide what you really felt.

“F/N I may have known you for months but that expression is quite common to girls I know.” You rolled your eyes and finished the second drink he placed in front of you.

“Shut up.” He chuckled, knowing you meant no offense and made another drink.

“I just…don’t understand myself. I’m having a really hard time.” You sighed in exasperation and twirled the empty glass on your hand, ice slowly melting.

“Look, F/N I mean no offense but have you really checked up on what’s been really going on between the guy you’re dating and the woman you’re talking about?” Your eyes widened and looked at the bartender in guilt.

“See?!” He shook his head and handed you the drink this time. You got it but didn’t immediately drink it, looking at the pink liquid in depth as you get lost in your thought, until the bartender tried to get your attention once again.

“F/N, think about it okay? Don’t do anything dumb. I was actually quite happy you haven’t been around in a while since I thought it meant a good thing, which it apparently was. Though you were a good boost to our income…” You chuckled and he smiled. “And you give me quite a tip, I just wish you continue to live a life wherein you don’t have to end up in this bar again every passing night to try to forget what’s been happening in your daily life.”

You couldn’t help but feel better after hearing him out and calm yourself down. He was right, you were basically overreacting when you don’t even know the reason behind the picture. Here you are, drinking to your limit after several months just to try to forget again. You then took the drink slowly this time and in silence.

“Thank you, Connie, really. You’re like a therapist that helps me while fulfilling my alcohol deprivation.” You joked and the bartender shook his head with a light chuckle.

“Your tolerance never fails to amaze me, F/N” He laughed and you did too, finishing the finishing the drink.

“Talking to you really make me clear my mind off of silly thoughts” You chuckled and reached out for your wallet, placing an amount with generous tip to the bartender.

“Thank you again, Connie. I think I’d go now” The bartender fanned the bills with a silly expression and you couldn’t help but chuckle.

“I swear I’d be rich when you start coming over every night again, F/N.”

“Jokes on you, I’d get my shit together now.” You teased and he made a fake sad expression, making you chuckle again. You then said your goodbyes and you went back home. You were a little tipsy but was in good condition enough to drive back home.

_\--_

You woke up with a few unread messages and checked on them immediately, most are from Mike and you couldn’t help but feel the slight pang in your chest when the picture made its way into your mind. Trying to shrug it off, you checked each message.

_22:09_

From: Mike Zacharias

Good evening, lovely. How’s your day been?

_23:15_

From: Mike Zacharias

You okay? I haven’t heard from you in a while. Heard you were quite busy with work. Hope you’re eating well.

_00:05_

From: Mike Zacharias

Good night, beautiful. Can I come over tomorrow? I miss you. Sleep well.

You sighed and bit your lip in frustration. _God he’s still so sweet._ You then sent him a reply but couldn’t help and sound different. You were still jealous after all. You’ve finally accepted the fact that you were slowly falling for the man and that he meant really something.

To: Mike Zacharias

Hey. Mike. Mornin’. Been really busy last night. It’s up to you, I’ll be having some guests after lunch but I don’t mind having you come over.

You went on having your brunch since you woke up late, blaming the alcohol you ever so heavily consume the night before. Thankfully, you didn’t wake up with a headache and you lowkey thanked your alcohol tolerance.

You then went to the nearest mall and looked for some snacks to buy to offer the guests you’d be having. You ended up buying some delicious pastry and brownies. Happy, with your purchase, you then took a stroll, window shopping until you found a new store. It seemed to be really inviting and you knew you had to go in. It was a lingerie store with some bath products too.

_Well I haven’t had a new lingerie in a while._ You shrugged and checked on their good stuff. Thanking that there was no one tailing you as you went around cleared you off of your anxiety. You ended up buying two negligees and some bath oils.

“Thank you for Ma’am! Come again!” The saleslady smiled as she handed you the huge bag with your stuff.

You then decided to go home and prepared some coffee as they were about to arrive in a couple of minutes. Finally happy with the snacks on the table, you took a quick shower and changed into a more comfy clothing which composed of an oversized shirt and a cotton booty shorts.

Your guests arrive just on time and you gave each one of them a hug, shocked on how much they’ve change in five years.

“God you guys have grown well!” You smiled happily and invited them to the living room where you’ve prepared the food.

“Wow, still ever so generous F/N!” Armin exclaimed, chomping on one of the cupcakes. You chuckled and shook your head.

“Just got really excited to have you guys over.” You smiled and the guys went on having their food as you all talked and caught up with each other.

“Mikasa told us you actually broke with Levi, F/N. Is that true?” Jean asked and Mikasa hit him on the back of his head, making the guy wince.

“Shut your mouth Jean! Don’t you make your advances on F/N again!” It was true. Jean always had a huge crush on you even back in college despite of you being much older than them. Jean just stuck out her tongue at Mikasa and you couldn’t help but laugh. They sure have grown but their personalities still remained.

“Miki, it’s fine, don’t worry. Yes, Jean. Me and Levi broke up about 7 or 8 months ago.” You answered and sipped on your own coffee.

“Can I finally take you out on a date then?” The guy asked hopefully, just like back in college when he didn’t know you were already in a relationship with also one of their seniors.

“That’s very nice of you, Jean. But sorry, I’m actually dating someone else right now.” This caused silence in the whole room and you chuckled nervously.

“How come I don’t know about this?!” Mikasa pouted and you smiled, guilty of spring her the details of your current love interest.

“Sorry Miki! Been really caught up in work.”

“Fine but tell me more about him soon okay!”

“Of course!” You smiled and the guys proceeded on asking questions.

“Who is he F/N!?” Eren excitedly asked.

“Where does he work?” Armin asked curiously.

“How old is he?” Jean sadly asked and you chuckled at the series of questions directed at you.

“Well…His name is Mike. He works in the same company as me and he’s older than me.” You answered and they all nodded. You then went on asking them about what they’ve currently been doing. You were happy as they’ve all taken a path that they really wanted and were all in good state. You were all in the middle of teasing the now heavily blushing Armin of his current love life when you heard the doorbell and tensed, realizing it could be Mike.

_Oh shit. Did he really come over?!_

“Who may that be F/N?” Mikasa asked

“I think it might be Mike.” All of the guys became really excited except for the sulking Jean and you went to the door and let the additional visitor in.

“Hey babe.” He smiled and gave you a sweet kiss on the lips, making you blush a little. Eren made a little squeak and both Armin and Mikasa hit him on the head, all of them peeping on the two of you.

“Hey Mike. Come in. I’m going to introduce you to them.” You smiled and let him in.

“I brought some snacks.” He held the paper bag up and you chuckled. “Just fed them but I guess they still have room for those.”

The guys hurried back to the living room and pretended that nothing happened and all eyes widened at the sight of the two of you.

“Guys, this is Mike. Been dating him for weeks. And Mike, here’s Mikasa, a really close friend of mine.” Mikasa waved and smiled and he smiled back. “Here’s Eren. Mikasa’s boyfriend, a really nice guy. And this cutie beside him is Armin, a really smart nut, and lastly, this is Jean, a really good guy too.” He smiled and waved at them.

“F/N he’s really tall!” Armin said in awe and you chuckled, so did Mike.

“Yeah, he’s actually the only guy I’ve dated who’s taller than me but he quite exceeded my expectations.”

The both of you then seated on the couch and Mike held up the bag he brought.

“Here’s more snack for you guys, It’s from my favorite shop. I thought I’d have you taste the specials.”

The guys hurriedly checked on the stuff Mike bought and you facepalmed yourself, chuckling as they acted as if they haven’t had a fill of your pastries.

All of you talked and chatted for a while until the guys had to go, it got pretty late but you really had fun with them though it’s been years. Nothing much really changed except for the fact that all of you got older and were living the adult life. Mike helped you clean up after they left and he couldn’t help but admire the smile that almost never left your face.

“It was really nice having them around, eh?” Mike asked and you nodded.

“It’s been a really long time but they’re the same, just a bit older. I really missed them.”

“It’s nice seeing you this happy, F/N. I rarely see you smile this much.” He pulled you and gave a small peck on your forehead. Forehead kisses have been one of the things you really liked that Mike always gave you. It never failed to make you feel cared for. You smiled and gave him a quick hug before you went back on cleaning up.

“Will you be staying the night, Mike?” You asked as you wiped the center table.

“If that’s fine with you, I’d love to.”

“Silly. You know it’s fine.” He chuckled and sat on the couch as he finished and you placed went back to the kitchen to wash you hands and face, a little bit sweaty after cleaning up. He didn’t miss the way you stretched a little as you strode back to the kitchen and your shirt ride up, showing your plump ass covered tightly with the blue booty shorts. He felt himself get hotter but didn’t succumb to the thought of groping your ass. _She’s arrestingly hot._

“Mike?” a voice called and he didn’t notice you were actually back, sitting beside him.

“Uh yeah?” He gulped

“You okay? You seemed to space out a little?”

“Yeah, I’m good.” He smiled and gave you a quick peck. He did this often since you dated. He would give you quick pecks, sweet kisses both on the cheeks and lips, a quick squeeze, and a lot more ways of showing his affection. You’ve gotten quite used to it by now, loving how sweet he’s always been but not to the point of being cringey.

“Want to take a warm bath? I want to try the bath oils I bought earlier.” He was a bit taken back, you rarely went out and to think you actually shopped in the mall shocked him.

“Really?” he asked teasingly.

“Hey of course I know how to shop outside too.” You pouted a little and he pinched your cheek.

“You’re really cute, you know?” You rolled your eyes and stood up, dragging him to the bathroom.

“Nah I ain’t.” You disagreed and took off your clothes and went to unwrap the bath oils you bought as Mike followed, getting rid of his clothes and filling up the tub. It was nice that you had a big tub that both of you could fit in comfortably. After reading the instructions, you poured the instructed amount and couldn’t help but moan a little as the soothing smell filled the room. The earthy tone with a hint of jasmine and a little lavender, did things to him. For some reason he felt the need to touch you all over as you rest your back on his chest.

You had your hair up in a messy bun, eyes closed as you relaxed in the tub until you felt something poke your lower back. You felt your face heat up and Mike squirmed a little, embarrassed by how hard he become.

“Mike…”

“I’m sorry! I don’t know why I suddenly want you so much…I mean I already do, but I just can’t resist the urge to touch you.” He whispered lowly, his hands all over you.

You wanted to reciprocate but then realized what might be the reason. _The bath oil contained an aphrodisiac?_ The little demon in you thought this was the right time to confront him of the thing that has been bothering you since yesterday.

“Hands off of me,” You muttered coldly and turned, now out of his reach and facing him.

“Wha- Why?” Utterly confused, he asked.

“I thought you’ve been very open with me, Mike. Turns out you haven’t been really loyal to me, have you?” You slowly went closer and sat on his lap his cock slightly touching your stomach. He was about to reach you again but you swat his hand away.

“Hands. Off. Of. Me. Have I made myself clear?” Your voice stern, he held himself back and looked at your eyes, pleading.

“What did I-“ You shut him up, hands cupping his face, instantly demanding access to his mouth as you stuck your tongue out and he wholeheartedly obliged, under your control.

_I’m going to make you feel how much you had me all worked up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A much much longer chapter for you guys! took a while for me to finally sort out how I wanted the story to continue hehe. Hope you liked it! Please leave comments on how you feel about the current storyline! :> would really love to hear from you guys!


	9. In deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “F/N can I ask you something?”
> 
> “Sure.” You answered, yawning in the process.
> 
> “Was that one of your kinks? Like…some jealous role-play thing?” He asked curiously, softly stroking your face. You felt your cheeks heat up and went to nuzzle your face on his neck.

You tongue explored every inch of his mouth, not wanting any area spared. You slowly grind on his member, groaning as you felt him get harder each passing minute as you tasted every part of him.

“You’re going to feel how worked up I was since yesterday.” You whispered onto his ear and gave his lobe a long, soft lick.

“What did I-“ With your index finger on his lip, you shushed him out with a soft ‘shh’ in his ear.

“I don’t wanna hear any objections. You can moan as much as you want but you can’t touch me. You have to endure all of this, Mike. Are we clear?” You gripped his member with your left hand and the poor man can only nod, not wanting to disobey the tigress.

Your right hand went from his mouth to the back of his head, yanking his hair for him to tilt his head back and started building up the pace, gradually increasing the speed of pumping on his member.

Mike couldn’t think straight, head clouded with want and lust, he closed his eyes and moaned as the splashing of water got louder and his orgasm build up. He had never thought you had this overly dominant side and he couldn’t help but do as you command. You had him wrapped under your fingers and he was more than happy to please you.

“Tell me what you want.” You demanded and he shot his eyes open at you, pleading and needy to say the least.

“Make me come, _please._ ” His voice brought out the devil residing in you and you wanted nothing else but have him writhing in pleasure, but _all in good time._

“Is that what you really want, baby?” feigning innocence, your rounded eyes blinked at him and he swore he lost his mind, wanting nothing else but you.

“YES! Please F/N!” You felt him twitch and pulled out immediately, denying his orgasm.

The man groaned in frustration and looked you, begging.

“Why did you do that?!” His voice helpless, he grasped onto the sides of the tub as you chuckled mischievously.

“Did you just talk back to me?” You raised your brow and stroked his hair slowly. You could feel him tense up again and you decided on what really wanted.

“Come with me.” You dried yourself a little and so did he, but just enough to not cause a small puddle on your room as you went on one of the hidden drawers you kept and bring out leather cuffs.

“What is that for?” the man trailing behind you asked.

“For you.” You pushed him on the bed and his breath hitched as you expertly cuffed his hands and hooked him on the headboard, sprawled beneath you.

“God you look so fucking hot right now.” You bit your lip as you feel yourself get soaked.

“But you need to endure this, babe.” His head went blank on the succession of endearments you’ve been calling him for the night. He has always wanted to hear you call such names but you always resorted to calling him by the name but tonight wasn’t one of those and he couldn’t help but want more.

“I want you to look at me, babe. Look at how horny you make me.” He bit his lip at the sight. Cursing as you spread your legs and slowly stroked your fingers on your slit as you looked straight into his eyes, lips parted as you chanted his name as if it was the only word you knew. You squirmed every time you circle your clit and couldn’t help but throw your head back in pleasure, his name still leaving your mouth.

“Please, F/N let me touch you. Let me please you.” He begged and you acted as if you heard nothing. He gritted his teeth in frustration until your moans started to get louder, you were nearing your end and his cock twitched in excitement, he’s never seen you cum before him and he didn’t want to let this pass. Your form as you pleasure yourself right before his eyes was engraved deep back in his mind. It was one of the hottest thing he’s ever seen and as much as he wanted to fuck you right there, he wanted to see you come as you thought of him, his name being screamed at the top of your lungs.

“Oh yes Mike! Ah! Fuck me!” you screamed and started spasming, pleasure crashing through you in waves and you clenched your thighs together, unable to stop the cum squirting out of you and Mike’s jaw hit the ground. _FUCK. FUCK I WANT TO TASTE HER._

Your brained was fired. Unable to recall what just happened. _Where am I? Oh dear god. I’m dizzy._ It took you a few moments to realize what just happened and slowly sat up, seeing the huge wet spot on your sheets and a man cuffed on the headboard, manhood raging with precum dripping on its sides.

“F/N I’m beggin you, Uncuff me please.” His voice was almost to weak and you couldn’t help but feel bad about what you just did. You denied the man of his orgasm and pleasured yourself right in front of him, sending him to the edge but not letting him finish.

“Sorry, Mike. I went overboard.” You gave him a quick peck on the lips and took off his hands from the cuff. He then immediately went on top of you, reversing your positions.

“You make me crazy every damn time.” You smirked and he went down on you, kissing you deeply as you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him closer as your tongues danced in harmony. Slowly, you wrapped your legs around his waist and started to grind onto his aching member. _Fuck he’s been denied for too long. He’s so fucking hard._

You pulled out the kiss and cupped his face, staring straight into his eyes.

“Take me, Mike.” He didn’t have to be asked twice and aligned himself in your entrance, filling to up to the hilt with one motion. The way your head tilt back and your lips part as you let out the sexiest moan was one of the most beautiful things he has ever seen. His eyes never left your face as you writhed and squirmed under him, his pace slow yet fulfilling, hard but careful.

“You’re so beautiful when you moan for me.” He trailed kissed on your neck and you couldn’t hold yourself but moan as the pleasure overwhelmed your whole body. All he wanted to do was to please you, touch you everywhere as your come undone for him.

“Yes, F/N. Don’t hold back. Let me here how you feel.” You arched your back as he continuously hit your sensitive spot, moans getting louder as he pressed himself onto you, chests on contact as his thrusts get faster, one of his hands cupping your face as the other teased your mound, flicking his finger on the nub. He hissed as he felt you clench around his member, indicating your climax approaching.

“God, you’re so tight. Come for me baby.” Your words incoherent, you started spasming and his eyes never left your face, permanently engraving the way you looked as you came into his mind.

When you started to ease down, it took a few hard thrusts as he pounded onto you now with the sole purpose of making himself come. His hips slam hard onto yours and he freezes, seed spilling inside your walls. He groans and burrows his face on the crook of your neck as he come down from his high, sweat trickling down his chin.

“Oh god. I _love_ you.” He whispered and froze, hoping you didn’t hear him. Luckily, your brain still wasn’t functioning properly and all you could understand was that he whispered something inaudible.

“Mike?” You asked, pertaining to the words he whispered.

“Nothing, baby. Just said you’re amazing.” He looked at you and smiled, giving you a quick peck.

“You are, too. That’s the best orgasm I’ve ever had.” You smiled, giving him a sweet kiss this time. You squirmed a little and he realized how heavy he might’ve been, lying right on top of you.

“Oh sorry.” He got off of you and instead laid beside you, pulling you close so that you wear resting your head on his chest.

“F/N can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” You answered, yawning in the process.

“Was that one of your kinks? Like…some jealous role-play thing?” He asked curiously, softly stroking your face. You felt your cheeks heat up and went to nuzzle your face on his neck.

“Who’s the girl with you on the picture you’re tagged yesterday?” you asked, almost whispering. He froze at first then started chuckling. You felt your face up getting beet red at this point but he pulled you out of his neck, wanting to see your face and you struggled, not wanting to be confronted with your current color.

“Stop it Mike! Just answer me!” You exclaimed, face still on the crook of his neck.

“Baby look at me please?” He asked, almost teasingly but still sweet.

“No.”

“Please? I want to see you.”

“Nope.” You pouted, burrowing you face deeper.

“I can almost feel you pouting you know?” he chuckled and you hit his chest lightly.

“Fine.” He sighed and just wrapped his arms around you.

“I’m guessing you didn’t even check the comments. That’s my cousin, F/N. It was during her wedding reception about a year ago I think?”

You felt yourself freeze and he chuckled, stroking you back softly.

“You could’ve just asked me, you know? But well I guess that’s just you…I understand it’s hard for you to express yourself but baby, I’ve been always loyal to you. I will never dare to look at other women okay? I just got my eyes on you. So please can you look at me now?”

You slowly pulled out off his neck and looked at him shyly. He smiled and gave you a peck on your lips.

“You’re so cute. I never thought you’d be jealous-“ you turned your back at him and he chuckled.

“Baby look at me.” He cooed and you covered yourself with the blanket.

“Stop embarrassing me.”

“Baby I’m not embarrassing you. You’re the one who denied me of my orgasm multiple times tonight? Aren’t I supposed to be the one sulking right now?”

“Fine, I’m sorry. I’ve been a huge dumbass.” You face him and pulled down your blanket.

“Can you tell my why you felt that way F/N?” He asked.

You looked away and muttered shyly. “Because I really like you.” He couldn’t help but smile in admiration.

_God, I’m deeply in love with her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we are getting thereeeeeee. 
> 
> Hope you guys liked this update! I might post one again tonight if I get to finish some of my personal tasks hehe. ;)


	10. Reciprocated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you happy with what we have now?”
> 
> “Well…Yes I am, why?”
> 
> “Because I’m not.” You blinked your eyes in shock. What did he mean by that? Is he not happy with me anymore? Negative thoughts started filling your mind and you couldn’t help feel scared. Only after realizing you were happy and now a possibility of losing him arose.

“Let’s take a bath for real this time, babe.” You sat up and he smiled, following you.

“You sound so sweet right now.”

“Shut up.”

He just chuckled and went to the bathroom with you. This time you cleaned each other’s body after relaxing in the tub. You then decided to wear one of the negligees you bought earlier, choosing the peach one with ribbons on the strap.

You were brushing your hair when you felt arms wrap around your waist and a face nuzzle on your neck.

“You look so good in this.”

“Thanks.” You smiled and turned to face him. “I was actually planning to seduce you with this but I guess I didn’t have to use it.” You teased and the man chuckled.

“Even with the big shirt and those booty shorts you were wearing earlier were already too much. If you only knew how inviting you are.”

You stuck your tongue at him and went to your bed with fresh sheets, cringing mentally at the sight of your sheets earlier. The man however looked for some boxers he might’ve left the last time he stayed over and luckily, there was. Putting it quickly, he followed you on the bed and went under the sheets to cuddle you.

“Babe?” He called. By this time, you were already so used to the endearments, having called with them since day 1 of dating. However, there was something unique every time he calls you. The affection always lingered, coating his words like honey, and you never failed to feel so loved.

_Love._ It was a word you don’t use on a daily basis. For several month you can only feel longing, bitterness and sadness when the word crosses your mind. Being with Mike for a couple of weeks were enough to make you realize how much you’ve gotten over your past and slowly learned to realize what you currently have. About almost 8 months ago you’d be cursing at your life conditions, utterly devastated and blinded by your breakup that nothing meant to you anymore. Forgetting the support your friends have always had for you and the financial stability you brought upon yourself.

For the first time in almost 8 months, you felt contented. You can finally say you’re moving forward and happy. You’d often feel you were taking him for granted but you failed to realize that he helped you in much more ways than you could think of.

“Yes?”

“I want to tell you something.” Hie voice serious, he pulled you closer, faces only a few inches away.

“Mm, okay. Go on.” You looked straight at him, curiosity visible in your eyes.

“Are you happy with what we have now?”

“Well…Yes I am, why?”

“Because I’m not.” You blinked your eyes in shock. _What did he mean by that? Is he not happy with me anymore?_ Negative thoughts started filling your mind and you couldn’t help feel scared. Only after realizing you were happy and now a possibility of losing him arose.

“Are you not happy with me anymore? Am I too much to handle?” You gulped, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to pour.

“What? No, silly.” He chuckled and kissed your forehead. “You overthink too much…What I mean is that…I can’t just ‘date’ you, F/N.”

“Huh?”

“I want you to officially be my girlfriend, F/N. I just…can’t deny the fact that I’m falling for you deeper and deeper every day I spend with you.”

“You…want me? To be your girlfriend?” You asked, still dumbfounded by his words.

“Yes, F/N. Will you be my girlfriend? I know I don’t have something right now to give you as a gift at least or a remembrance but…I promise to make you happy. Every day. Just let me.”

You didn’t bother to go with a verbal response and pulled him into a kiss. He smiled and reciprocated. You always had trouble expressing yourself through words but he was lucky to know you enough to understand your actions. You pulled out breathing heavily but with a certain glint in your eyes. _Love. Admiration. Happiness._

“Thank you for making me so happy, Mike.”

“I’m assuming that’s a yes.” He grinned and you chuckled.

“Of course, it’s a yes.”

And for the first time in ages, you slept with a smile in your face, wrapped in huge pair of arms, contented with _everything._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short update onlyyyyyy. I'd be giving you guys more tomorrow! Just got really busy but wanted to post this fluff chapter. Hope you liked it guys! Let me know on the comments below!


	11. Long Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Good morning, beautiful.”
> 
> “I literally look like shit, Mike.”
> 
> “You could call yourself whatever you want but to me you’re always beautiful.” Pressing a kiss on your lips, you felt your cheeks heat up by the early words of affection.

Cool breeze hitting your exposed skin and sunlight peeking through the windows slowly made you open your eyes. You blinked a couple of times before you noticed the warm breath fanning your nape.

_We’re official now._ You smiled and gently turned to face your _lover._

_He looks so gentle when he sleeps._ You gently stroked his hair, admiring his strikingly handsome face.

_Who ever thought I’d be this lucky?_

You gently and carefully touched his face, from his strongly defined brows, down his gently pointed nose, his long curly lashes, and finally to his pink and supple lips. The light touching however was enough to wake the sleeping man. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times before smiling, noticing his beloved awake and smiling at him too.

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” You greeted and gave him a soft peck on his lips.

“Good morning, beautiful.”

“I literally look like shit, Mike.”

“You could call yourself whatever you want but to me you’re _always_ beautiful.” Pressing a kiss on your lips, you felt your cheeks heat up by the early words of affection.

“Whatever.” You chuckled and snuggled closer to him, not wanting to let go yet of the warm body against yours. He gave you a warm squeeze in response and you couldn’t help but smile.

“Baby?” He called after a few minutes of silence.

“Mmm?”

“I just…wanna tell you that you don’t have to be bothered about our label. You can still stay as lowkey as you want.” He reassured, stroking your hair lovingly.

“Thank you, Mike.” Deep inside you didn’t really mind. After saying yes to him, you basically were indicating that you’re finally ready to show him how much you really cared for him and the steadily growing feelings you had for him. But you couldn’t help but feel so warm and cared for deeply by how he was willing to make every moment comfortable for you.

“I’m already happy you said yes, babe.” He smiled and you looked up to give him a soft kiss.

“But I didn’t actually say yes.” You grinned.

“Yes, you didn’t. But you basically devoured my lips, didn’t you?” He teased back and you felt your cheeks turning pink at the rebuttal.

“Tch. Cocky.” You hissed and went back to burrow your face on his chest.

“As much as I love you snuggling onto me, it’s getting pretty late, lovely. We have to get ready for work.” You turned to look at your clock on the wall, sighing when you realized he was right.

“Alright.” You gave him one more squeeze before you sat up and stretched a little before you stood up. “You’re lucky I already washed and ironed the uniform you left here the last time.” He smiled and thanked you before he stood up and stretched too. Your eyes didn’t miss the way his muscles flex a little, thanking his closed eyes as you shamelessly ogled his body.

“What do you wanna have for breakfast?” He asked and you looked away, pretending to think deeply.

“Anything. I don’t have any particular in mind.”

“Okay, I’ll go cook whatever you have in the kitchen.” He nodded and you went to follow him to the kitchen to prepare coffee as he cooked breakfast.

You hummed softly to your favorite song as you prepared the coffee mugs and the coffee additives you preferred as your boyfriend made pancakes and bacon. The pleasant smell of breakfast filled your kitchen as the both of you worked on your stations, both smiling in contentment.

After a couple of minutes both were ready and you placed the coffee on the table as Mike did the same thing with your food.

Both of you ate in comfortable silence with the occasional leaning of your head on his shoulder and his small pecks on your cheek. _I could do this every day,_ both of you unknowingly thought.

“I’ll go wash the dishes; you can go start preparing for bath.” He gathered the dishes and the mugs, you gave him a quick peck before heading to the bathroom and prepared for bath. Setting the water at the desired temperature, you stepped under the shower and moaned lightly at the relaxing warmth of the bath.

After a few moments, arms wrapped around your waist and you immediately turned around, a tall man towering over you welcomed your drenched self. Pulling him close, you tiptoed and pressed your lips on his. Instantly deepening the kiss, your tongues entangling, his hands went down to your ass and lifted you up. Your legs wrapped around his waist, he pushed you onto the nearest wall. You groaned as his hard on started poking your entrance and he pulled out the kiss, only to go to your neck this time and gave you a series of wet kisses, sucking and biting at certain spots that never failed to elicit a moan from you.

“Mike, now. Please.” He nodded and slowly angled himself to slide himself inside you in one fluid motion. Both moaning in satisfaction, he subconsciously thanked his workouts for being helpful in this situation. He held you steadily in place as he started pacing himself in and out of you.

You were well lubricated enough for easy access and he was hard and big enough to reach your sensitive spot with every stroke. Moans shared the steady flow of water from the shower as noises that filled your pastel blue bathroom. It didn’t take long for you to feel the familiar knotting in your stomach as you clenched around his aching member.

“Come for me, babe.” He bit the lobe of your ear and as if on cue, you clenched tightly round him, coating him with your juices as he came right after, his seed spilling deep inside you and you moaned in satisfaction.

“You can put me down now…” You muttered in slight exhaustion and he gave you a sweet kiss on your lips before he put you down.

“You’re so irresistible.”

“It’s actually you.” You shook your head as you limped through to get the shower gel and shampoo.

You were both done in just a couple of minutes and got dressed up in a bit, much faster now since you realized that the shower sex took quite of your time. You didn’t put on make-up anymore as it wasn’t allowed in the plant.

You were about to head out when your phone beeped in notification and you stopped to check it before you step out the house.

You were frozen in place, checking the last message sent from the sender which was about 8 months ago.

From: L <3

Are you free after work? Can we go grab some coffee?

Mike was wearing his watch when he noticed you right in front of the door.

“Babe?” He called and you immediately just shove you phone back in your pocket.

“Mmm? You ready now?”

“Yeah.” He smiled and the both of you head out to work.

The ride to work was pretty quick but you were pretty occupied, head only focused on the last message you just received.

_What does he want?_

_Why did he try to talk to me after what? 8 months?_

When you finally park your car in the parking lot he didn’t immediately get off and held your hand.

“F/N, I know there’s something in your mind. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to but…I hope you feel better soon.”

“Mike I…”

“You don’t have to force yourself, F/N.”

“No…I want to tell you.”

“Okay, I’m all ears, babe.”

“Levi…my ex, asked me if I’m free after work. He wanted to have coffee.” Shock was visible in the man’s eyes until it turned into something else, fear? You couldn’t quite tell but there was a hint of something else that you failed to pinpoint.

“Oh…well…I don’t have a say in that F/N. You might be my girlfriend now but I know my boundaries.” He shrugged and tried to give you a sweet smile, deep inside scared that the woman he was lucky to call his girlfriend not ever for a day yet might be taken away from him.

“Thank you, Mike.” You smiled and gave him a long kiss. Relieving him of the tension that has been building up inside him.

“I guess I’ll talk to you after your…meet up with him?” He asked.

“Yeah, I guess.” You shrugged.

Both of you got off the car and were about to head inside when he pulled you in a corner.

“Mike?” You asked, confused at his sudden actions.

“Ah..Nothing. Just wanted to give my girl another kiss before I head inside.” He gave you a quick peck on the lips and you smiled. _Ever so sweet, Mike._

“Silly.” You chuckled and gave his hands a squeeze before you both headed in different ways, workplace quite far from each other.

The day went surprisingly fast and you couldn’t take your mind off of the meetup you’re going to have with your ex-boyfriend that you haven’t seen and talked to for months. You haven’ told Hange about your recent happenings with Mike and now there’s already another big news. You tried to clear off your mind as you finished filing the current reports as the clock neared to the end of your shift.

After you finished everything and the end of your shift came, you replied to the text from earlier this morning and got home to change in your casual clothes before heading to the coffee shop you both always used to go back when you were a couple. You were heading to your usual table when you realized he was already there. Your heart rattled and you became uneasy.

Trying to keep yourself composed, you sat on the opposite side of the table, coffee already being handed to you by the man before you.

“Thanks, Levi.” The man just nodded and you took a sip on the coffee, trying to calm your nerves down with the warm liquid.

“So…How have you been?” He asked. It took a few moments before you could respond, your ears not used to hearing him anymore.

“Well…I’m okay now I guess.” You shrugged, keeping your answers short. You didn’t get him. _Why would he do this after so many months?_

“Same, same.” He took a sip on his coffee and you took this chance to look at him longer. He was still handsome. Features still sharp and defined as ever.

“Why are you doing this, Levi? What do you want?” You voice was still soft but with an obvious hint of frustration.

“I just…wanted to check up on you.”

“After 8 months?” _Bullshit,_ you thought.

“I wanted to do this when I figured out you were starting to get better. I…didn’t want to cause any trouble.” You looked away and he took this hint to continue, knowing you weren’t going to talk anyway soon.

“F/N. I was…pretty out of it when I broke up with you. I tried to do what you told me. Tried to live my life the way I always wanted to but for some reason, I always…longed for you.”

“Levi just…get to the point please.”

“I missed you, F/N. I’ve gotten pretty much over our breakup after so long, and I wanted to check up on you. I figured this would be the right time to do so since we both seem to be getting better now.”

You sighed and looked back at him now, sincerity visible in his eyes. After all, it wasn’t him to lie about anything anyway.

“I missed you for quite some time too, Levi. I would be lying if I said I didn’t. We were together for 7 years after all.”

“Yeah, 7 year’s a long time.” He looked away and took a sip on his coffee. The silence started to get comfortable and you realize it was just two ex-lovers catching up. Finally, over each other.

“So…You dating someone now?” He asked, starting a new conversation.

“Yeah, just got official last night, dated for a couple of weeks.” You nodded and he smiled. It was very rare to see him doing so but this time, you were relieved. Maybe this was just you two clearing the air after the breakup.

“That’s good to hear. I’m doing pretty well with Petra now too. Was tough during the first few months but I guess I’ve adjusted pretty well now.”

“Mm, that’s nice. Seems like she’s pretty shocked by how you behave at home.” You teased and he hissed.

“Tch, you women just really love living in pigsties, don’t you?” You chuckled and he smirked.

“You’re just a clean freak.” You both laughed and the conversation went on for about half an hour until you both decided to call it a night. You gave him a friendly hug before going your way and he did too.

_Finally, everything’s better now._

You went back home with a smile in your lips and grabbed some takeout for you and Mike to have. The meetup cleared what you really felt for Mike. You were pretty excited to tell him about what happened until you got home and see the man sprawled in your couch, snoring softly with a beer on hand.

You shook your head smiling and placed the food on the center table before wrapping your arms around the sleeping form of your boyfriend and gave him a peck on his cheeks.

“Baby wake uppppp.” You called as you pulled out the beer from his hand and place it on the table. The man slowly opened his eyes and your smiling face greeted his sleepy one.

“Hey…” He sat up slowly and you snuggled your face on his neck, arms wrapped around his body.

“How was it?” He asked.

“It went well, Mike. We just caught up with each other’s lives and cleared the air. It was basically just a friendly date of two ex-lovers. It didn’t mean anything else.” You smiled and relief washed over him. Hearing what you said made him wrap his arms around you tightly.

“Mike?” You asked, suddenly blinking fast as you felt your shoulder get a bit wet. You pulled out to see his teary eyes.

“Baby…” You frowned and wiped the tears on his cheeks.

“I thought…I thought I’d lose you.” He confessed, still frowning and you couldn’t help but smile.

“Look, Levi’s my ex, nothing more. You’re my boyfriend, Mike. You mean so much to me than I could ever show you.”

“I love you, F/N.” you froze in shock and the man held your hand. “You don’t have to say it back. I just…wanted you to know. I really love you F/N.”

“Mike…” You smiled and gave him a kiss. “I think…I love you too. I’m still quite shocked with how fast things have been going between us but all I know is I’m really…falling deeply in love with you.”

With his feelings overwhelming him, he pulled you on top of him and kissed you deeply, pouring everything he felt for you through the kiss. You were more than happy to reciprocate and wrapped your arms around his neck. His hands started to unbutton your top, revealing your tan colored bra underneath.

“Baby…The food will get cold…” You muttered with moans in between, Mike’s face burrowed in your chest as he sucked and bit on the skin exposed right above your bra covered chest.

“We can go heat it up later.” He mumbled, not wanting to stop with his ministrations.

_This night’s gonna be a long one._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Softy Mike for this chapterrrrr! Hope you guys liked this one! <3 Please leave some comments :)


	12. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Babe?” He called and you looked up at him.
> 
> “Yes?”
> 
> “I love you.” He smiled and you turned a little to give him a kiss on his lips, subtly tasting the vanilla.
> 
> “I love you too.”

After a long round of lovemaking and a relaxing warm bath you came back to the kitchen and reheat the now cold dinner that you bought earlier. You were dressed in one of his huge shirts that he left before and just your panties underneath, not bothering with a bra since you’re just at home with your boyfriend.

“I’d happily give you my shirts anytime.” He stated, staring at you as you placed the reheated food on the center table and sat beside him on the couch.

“Won’t you run out?” You chuckled.

“Not if we live together one day.” He smiled and you gave him a peck. “I’d love that. But now, eat up. It’s not good that you spent hour earlier drinking beer instead of eating.”

“Well you can’t blame me. I was pretty scared.”

“Fine, fine. Sorry, softy. Eat up now.” He just shook his head at the nickname and the both of you started eating, realizing how the activities earlier made you all hungry. You both ate quietly while watching some random series. While your eyes were basically glued onto the tv as you occasionally chomped on your food, Mike’s eyes were all on you, admiring your carefree nature now that you’ve come to open up to him. You shoulder length hair tied on a low loose bun, some strands falling on the sides of your face, cheeks full with food. He smiled at this unique habit of yours. Whenever you were focusing on something else while eating, you had this tendency to chomp on as much as you can and store them inside your cheeks, turning into a hamster.

You were like an innocent kid, sitting in an Indian style, holding your bowl as you slowly chewed on the food you’ve temporarily stored in your cheeks, glasses sitting snugly on top of your straightly pointed nose. He smiled at the drastic difference of your current state and when you’re with him on bed. One moment you’re a sexy tigress, then the next one, you’re a soft fluffy kitten. The duality is mind-blowing but he loved it, he loved how unique you were.

“I’m still hungry.” You muttered, facing him with a normal cheek size now, food all finished. He realized he’s been thinking about you for too long when she’s been done with her food already

“Want to go get more outside?” He asked, wrapping his arms around your waist.

“Hmm…Sure! I want some dessert!” You exclaimed, immediately excited about getting your hands on the favorite cold dessert.

“Okay, but go change first.” He chuckled and gave you a peck. You immediately headed back to your bedroom to wear a bra and a denim short, the man was basically ready as he was already fully clothed in the first place.

The two of you walked to the nearest convenience store holding hands and enjoying the cool February breeze. You got yourself a small tub of mango ice cream while he went for vanilla. After paying, you decided to head back to your apartment since the weather was too cold for your liking. Mike found your persistence cute, all cold but still opted for some ice cream but in the comfort of you home.

“Brrr. God it’s cold outside!” You rubbed your arms in hopes to feel immediate warmth as you entered your unit.

You then turned the heater back on and changed your denim shorts into a pajama, but still taking off your bra. You were pretty sure you’re dressed as a slob but you didn’t care. The man was already comfortable seeing you naked, shouldn’t be a thing when you decided to dress whichever way.

You slumped back into the sofa with the tub and spoon on hand, resting your head on his chest as he ate too, his arms around you.

“Babe?” He called and you looked up at him.

“Yes?”

“I love you.” He smiled and you turned a little to give him a kiss on his lips, subtly tasting the vanilla.

“I love you too.”

“I could do this every day, y’know. Spend time cuddling with you, eating with you.” He smiled and you did too, his words basically mirroring what you thought of since morning.

“Me too. I love spending time with you.”

It was already past 12 midnight when you both finally got contented with the food you consumed and prepared for sleep, brushing your teeth side to side, washing your face still beside each other and gone to bed on the same time. You shared a short, heated make-out session before finally chuckling, realizing how you still both needed some sleep to be ready for work tomorrow and decided to snuggle onto each other and drift to sleep.

The next morning was still the same, you got to spend time with your boyfriend as he cooked and you prepared the coffee, but this time having a much longer shower sex after breakfast and you swore your back ached from the friction against the wall.

“I swear babe if you don’t stop _subtly_ rubbing your ass against me, I’ll pound you against the wall again.” He groaned, restraining himself to take you again, for the second time.

“You don’t think I really mind, do you?” You cooed, hand roaming on his chest.

“Ah god, I swear you’re driving me crazy.” You smirked as he pulled you in a hungrier kiss this time, all rough and impulsive, unlike the typically composed Mike you knew. Your hands found his now semi hard cock and pumped him a couple of times, getting him fully hard.

You didn’t waste any more time and turned you back to him, hands on the wall this time and ass sticking out in direction to his cock. He hissed as he slid himself whole inside you and you thrust back into him, moaning at the familiar sensation of him stretching you out.

“Fuck!” You let out a particularly high-pitched moan when he hit your spot and he angled himself to a better one, hitting your spot every thrust and you immediately feel yourself nearing your end.

“Ah god, you’re so tight!” He groaned as his pace started to become erratic, signaling his nearing release.

“Oh god baby I’m coming!” You moaned as your hand started to slip from the wall.

“Baby come for me.” His voice like velvet, you reached your peak and clenched tightly round him, coating his member with your juices. He didn’t stop and your vision clouded, orgasm so intense now that he didn’t stop to reach for his own peak, immediately coming and pulling out of you, coating your ass with the thick white liquid.

“Ah, god.” He breathed heavily and you swiped a finger on your ass, getting some of his release and turning to face the panting man to stare into his eyes as you sucked on the finger.

“Fuck, you’re hot.” You could probably get the award of the person who managed to make Mike curse the most. He was always a polite guy, words often perfectly chosen and only cursed very rarely. You gave him a wink and started to actually take a bath, rushing now that most of your time was spend on the steamy shower sex you shared.

He didn’t know how you do it but the way you expertly balanced your time enough to actually do a lot of tasks yet not be late on any appointment or shift was quite amazing to him. You had your shit together despite of inherently self-loathing from time to time.

“Done now, babe?” You asked, now ready as he brushed his hair, sandy blonde locks parted in the middle.

“Almost.” He answered and you sat on the corner of your bed, now basically ogling his form as he finished preparing.

“Okay.”

“Having fun staring?” He asked, smirking as he buttoned the cuffs of his shirt.

“At a body like that? Obviously.” You smirked in response and he shook his head, smiling. You started to be pretty open with him and he was more than happy to see you being comfortable with him.

“Okay, continue that later, we should go now.” You nodded and went to work with him.

The day was pretty normal but this time, the smile never left your face as you did your paper works in the morning. You almost thought the day would be all calm and chill until lunch came and you were welcomed with a hard slap at the back of your head and a pouting yet fuming Hange.

“HOW DARE YOU NOT UPDATE ME FOR A WEEK?!”

_Oh shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff!! with a hint of smut HEHE
> 
> Hope you guys liked this update!! :>


	13. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You chuckled nervously as your best friend slammed her tray on the table and sat beside you. Letting out a small ‘hmmp’, the woman nudged her glasses up and turned to look at you.
> 
> “So what now? BEST FRIEND!?!”
> 
> “I’m sorry Hange!!” You exclaimed trying to hug the sulking best friend.

You chuckled nervously as your best friend slammed her tray on the table and sat beside you. Letting out a small ‘hmmp’, the woman nudged her glasses up and turned to look at you.

“So what now? BEST FRIEND!?!”

“I’m sorry Hange!!” You exclaimed trying to hug the sulking best friend.

The woman struggled for a bit until you put onto your best resort, a puppy face that Hange can’t ever resist. Knowing a typically well composed, stern and almost too cold woman was putting up a puppy face.

“Fine! Apology accepted.” Hange rolled her eyes but failed to hide the smile in her face, you chuckled and sat back onto your chair.

“Knew you couldn’t resist that.” You smiled and started to tell her the whole story. Hange could barely sit properly and continuously squirmed in excitement. You had to cover her mouth a couple of times since to woman squealed too much. But despite all commotion, you were pretty happy with finally letting your feelings out and telling your best friend about what happened the whole week. Hange was pretty happy with what happened (obviously) and was very supportive of your relationship with Mike.

“How about we have a double date soon? It’s a good way to celebrate Mike’s promotion too!” You felt your blood run cold when you realized you didn’t even know your what was actually happening in his department. The shock was evident in your face and Hange shook her head.

“He didn’t tell you, Did he?” You nodded shyly and she chuckled.

“No, I don’t…”

“It’s no surprise, F/N. Don’t feel baaaaaad. The guy’s the type to not really celebrate such stuff. He’s pretty iffy about it.”

“Oh…Well I guess we could do a double date then? Hmm…Then, I’ll try to come up with a surprise gift too…Something not too extra, I guess? Do you think that’s fine Hange?”

“F/N, the man’s pretty head over heels in love with you. I doubt he’ll end up not liking anything you give him.”

“You sure about that?” You asked, still needing reassurance.

“Of course F/N! Erwin’s pretty shocked about how fast you guys are going too! Said Mike isn’t really very straightforward. Unless it’s one-night stands, the guy could be pretty inexperienced in terms of relationships.” Hange reassured and you couldn’t help but smile.

“He seemed so into it since day 1. I’d never actually thought he’s inexperienced.”

“Because he likes you a lot!”

You couldn’t help but smile, remembering how your relationship has evolved through the past couple of weeks. It was really fast in terms of your pace but to be honest, you didn’t regret anything.

“I’ll head back to my office now, F/N. It was really nice to finally get to talk to you again.” Hange smiled and gave you a quick squeeze before she left. You finished your meal then went back to your office too, mind focused on thinking what to give your boyfriend.

Your shift finished quite faster than you thought it would and didn’t even realize until a tall man came waving at the window. You adjusted your glasses and your eyes widened when you realize it was your boyfriend. You had a pretty bad eyesight but you chose to not wear your glasses much, always thinking it made you look older or more unattractive.

You signaled him to come inside and you started cleaning your desk, filing the reports properly where they should be located and turning off your computer.

“You seemed to be pretty on the zone today, love.” He stated and you felt your heat flutter at the new nickname.

“Yeah…It’s unusual actually.” You agreed, taking off your glasses finally and loosing your hair from the grip of the ponytail. You tend to tie your hair up always just so it would be easier to put on the head cap when you were needed inside the plant.

“Have I told you I really liked your uniform?” He smiled and you cringed. You hated your uniform but somehow just dealt with it since it was really comfortable. Your uniform was just basically a shirt and pants. You name printed on the shirt with your position at the back and a logo of the company at the front. You had the shirt tucked in your pants as per the rules and you were wearing a pair of safety shoes. As it might look silly, it was a proper attire for someone that needed to move around a lot and put on proper PPE immediately when needed. Your boyfriend was lucky however, getting to wear a regular office attire, looking all sleek and handsome as ever.

“Are you serious? I look like shit. Though it is pretty comfy.”

“That’s the thing! It’s pretty comfy unlike mine.”

“But you really look good on it.” You immediately replied, realizing how comfortable now you were at complimenting him.

“Thank you.” He smiled and you both headed out, locking your office before you went to your locker to change on your casual clothes which you had on this morning.

This time, instead of heading back home, Mike thought it was a good idea to the mall and since you were running out of some stuff at home too, you agreed and drove to the mall.

You sighed in relief when you realized there’s not much people strolling around, you were holding hands with Mike as the two of you went to numerous stores to buy from. A new pair of shoes, new pair of heels, new dress, new watch, and new negligees that Mike urged you to buy, whispering how much he’d _love_ to see you in it for him to take off right after. After a couple of hours, the two of you were holding bags from different stores that you didn’t actually plan to buy from. However, it was a pleasant experience shopping together. You rarely do it anyway and so did he. The last stop was at a restaurant when you finally finished buying some groceries and got tired of walking around. It was already past 9 and your stomachs both growled in neglect.

The dinner went normal, conversations about work and friends were a usual topic when of you ate out but this time, as a couple. You told him about your talk with Hange and you didn’t fail to notice the slight blush that formed on his cheeks when you teased him about Erwin’s comment. This was responded also with a comment he heard about you from Hange that didn’t miss to turn your cheeks into a shade of pink, making the man chuckle in admiration.

Though being pretty spent from work, you were glad to go out and spend time with him. It wasn’t typical of you to head out from work and go to a mall instead of your usual home bound and eat-sleep routine right after you take a warm bath. You valued your rest but this time, you found it in a human being before you. Spending your time with him was what you needed. His sweet smiles relieved you of the snarky remarks you receive from work, his warm hugs soothed your sore body, his loving kisses were enough to uplift your mood and feel the happiest after a long day.

_Finally, I’m home._

Instead of you driving back home, Mike decided to do it instead, knowing how tired you were already. It was a quick drive but you fell asleep quite immediately and took a short nap before you wake up when he parked your car at the parking lot. He carried most of the bags and handed you the lightest as the two of you walked to your unit.

After taking care of the things the two of you bought, Mike prepared a warm bath for the two of you, now focusing on actually relaxing after a long day at work and some shopping. You leaned comfortably against his chest and had your head resting on his shoulder, softly inhaling the earthy scent of the bath oil he poured on the tub. His arms were wrapped around your waist and your arms over his. The both of you stayed in comfortable silence with few sweet pecks for about half an hour until you decided to finish up and head to bed.

Mike held the blanket up to cover your bodies and scooted closer to you, wrapping his huge arms around you small body.

“Baby?” He called.

“Yes?”

“I love you. I had fun today.”

“Me too, love. Spending time with you makes me really happy. I love you too.” You smiled sleepily and the man gave you a long, sweet kiss.

“Good Night, beautiful.”

“Good night, giant.” He chuckled and you snuggled onto him closer, sighing in the comforting warmth of his body.

_So precious,_ he thought as he slowly drifted into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda late updateeee hehe. Hope you like the update, nonetheless! 
> 
> Thank you guys for reading so far up to this point. Never knew I'd be this ecstatic about writing a fic. I've always been so scared of putting up something that triggered the thought of someone not liking my work. I know I'm still not the best writer and I probably made a couple of grammatical errors now but hope you still loved the story!


	14. Exercise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Typical mornings included Typical mornings included one waking up the other with a sweet good morning with a chaste kiss on the lips. Today, Mike woke up to an empty bed and unusual silence. Curious and a bit frustrated by the lack of heat in the cold morning, he sat up and frowned at the clock on the wall. What were you up to?

Typical mornings included one waking up the other with a sweet _good morning_ with a chaste kiss on the lips. Today, the man woke up to an empty bed and unusual silence. Curious and a bit frustrated by the lack of heat in the cold morning, he sat up and frowned at the clock on the wall.

_6:00. Where in the hell is she?_

The morning was pretty gloomy, the breeze still too cold with grey clouds looming in the sky. Unusual for a Sunday morning, he knew it would be a great idea to stay at home and chill under the warmth of blankets and bathe in the scent of hot coffee all over the room.

Mind still pretty boggled and hazy, Mike grabbed his phone by the nightstand and found out you sent him a text.

From: F/N baby

_Good morning love. I’m sorry I took off a bit too early. I went to jog with Miki just around the park I’ll probably be back around 6:15-6:30. I’ll go buy breakfast so don’t bother making some and stay on the bed. Love you._

He smiled at the sweet message and replied back, saying I love you back and that he’d wait for you. It didn’t even take long before he heard the familiar light squeaking of your front door the clacking of the metal, indicating the lock.

He went on to wear one of his tank tops before he headed out to welcome his girlfriend. Letting out a fake sigh, he sulked on the couch and you chuckled, sitting on his lap and wrapping your arms around his neck, not bothered by your sweaty figure.

“Why’s my baby grumpy?”

“Someone left too early that I had to endure the cold morning alone.” You couldn’t resist his cuteness and gave him a sweet, soft kiss.

“Good morning, handsome. Sorry I left too early.” Immediately succumbing to your sweet side, the man pulled you closer, chin resting on your shoulder. You’ve finally got rid of your jacket so you were just in your leggings and sports bra, your midriff exposed. You weren’t in any way voluptuous. You were pretty skinny with just enough meat. You’ve been always so conscious about your body but Mike has never failed to make you feel beautiful. To be fair, you had the right curves, a flat stomach with a faint hint of abs, and a nice ass. However, it’s your chest that really does it for you. You were pretty flat but you were lucky your boyfriend didn’t care.

“Apology accepted.” He chuckled and you went on to straddle him properly, his thighs in between yours.

“That easy?” You smirked. Your endorphins seemed to have been released due to the exercise, energy pretty boosted. You held his chin up, he was pretty engrossed in your midriff that he didn’t feel himself getting hard, his tent slightly poking your clothed entrance.

“Up here.”

“Your midriff’s hot.” He stated in a matter of fact tone.

“I’m in no where hot, I’m all gross and sweaty.” Your fingers trailing his jawline, you stopped and bit your lip at the sight of his pink, perfect lips. You softly glided your fingers on his lips this time, the man unconsciously parting them for you.

“Kiss me.” Giving your finger a quick lick, the man smirked.

“You know you didn’t have to ask.” You chuckled and closed the distance between your faces, lips pressing with evident hunger, kiss deep and passionate, tongues softly tangling.

Not giving a fuck about your sweaty figure, he pulled you closer, hands immediately groping your ass. Humming into the pleasure sent down to your probably now soaking pussy, your legs quivered at the soft grinding of your boyfriend’s hips. The subtle inhibitions crawling beneath your skin all faded out the moment you pulled out of the kiss, your eyes bathing into the sight of your boyfriend’s flushed face, mouth glistening with the mixture of your saliva. _You needed him, and he needed you as much._

Quickly getting off his lap, you got rid of the tight leggings together with your panty. Mike quickly yanked off the tank top he was wearing and immediately followed by his boxers, the couch soft against his now naked form. Your sports bra quickly joined the pile of clothes thrown away just a few moments ago.

His eyes never left your sweaty form, panting in excitement of finally fucking your brains out again.

You would lie if you said you didn’t like the way he hungrily watched you undress yourself. Lust filled eyes taking your naked form as it is. Your nether region buzzed in excitement as what’s about to come.

_This couch is gonna be soiled._

Hopping on his lap back in your position, arms immediately gripped your naked form. You let out a high-pitched scream as your chest was sucked on harshly, a bite on the most sensitive part coming right after. There was something different at that moment, both were equally hungry for each other but at a new level, almost deprived of the sexual pleasure. You tugged on his hair as he continued bruising your chest, marking every place he can as he periodically went back so suck on your hard nubs, peaking in sensitivity.

The vibrations sent through his moaning in your chest sent shivers down your spine, drenching your pussy as it spilled out, coating his aching member that has been continuously rubbing your slit the moment you straddled him. The pleasure was too much that you ached for the final thing that you knew would send you off the edge. You needed to be filled, pounded into oblivion.

“Babe please.” The need in your voice evident, he groaned and bit onto your nub one more time, your grip on his hair tightening.

“You’re so fucking irresistible.” Your mind went haywire at the tone of his voice. Deep and needy. Sensual and hungry. Lifting your ass enough for him to ease himself inside of you.You reached down to align his member to yours. Immediately, he slammed you down, growling at the way you clenched your muscles around his hard member.

“Oh fuck, Daddy!” You screamed and at that moment, both froze in shock. It was like your blood all rushed to your face, tinting your cheeks a bright shade of pink. As it seemed to take you a lot longer to realize what you just said, your boyfriend was quick to react on the sudden name called. His hand groped your round red ass, already tinted from the activities earlier.

“So, you want to ride daddy’s cock, huh?” His voice like velvet, he tugged on the lobe of your ear, softly sucking on the flesh. Finally recovering from the embarrassment brought upon by your accidental kink display, you yelped out in pleasure as a hard spank hit your left bun.

“Yes, daddy. Please let me ride your cock.” Biting your lip in residual humiliation, you muttered shyly.

“Then show me how a little kinky slut rides her daddy.” Another slap. You swore you saw stars the moment you bounced hard on his cock. Regaining all the self confidence that was sucked on by your sudden scream earlier, you paced yourself as you stared back hungrily into his eyes, sticking your tongue out in showcase of your pleasure all derived from riding his thick cock.

“Is that all your tight pussy can do, baby doll?” He cooed, giving you a harsh spank. You were sure those marks would stay for a while but you couldn’t care less. You gripped hard on his shoulders, gaining pace as you went harder. Your breasts bounced in a tantalizing manner he knew he wouldn’t last soon. The way your brows furrowed in focus, your heavy panting, the sweat glistening on your whole body as your lush legs strained in riding your cock was overwhelming. He was on for the best ride ever and it was enough to send his cock twitching inside you.

“Oh daddy. Yes!” You felt the way he twitched inside you and this brought out the energy you didn’t even think you had. Your ass bounced on his cock harshly as he thrusted back inside you, balls deep.

“Make daddy come, princess.” His thumb made its way in your mouth and without hesitation, you sucked hard on it, tongue naughtily twirling around the finger. He cursed and let out a breathless moan as his other hand went white on the hard grip on your waist. You sucked hard on his thumb inside your mouth and slowly rode his high, milking him of every ounce of his release.

Letting go of his thumb inside your mouth with a quick peck at the tip, you smiled mischievously at the heavily panting man under you. His eyes half lidded with pleasure as you slowly got off his now limp dick, but still sitting on top of his lap.

Still quite energetic, you trailed kisses all over his neck, resting right on the spot just below his ear, licking and then softly sucking right after. Satisfied with the small mark you went back to his face and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

“You’re such a naughty minx.” He chuckled tiredly, spent on the orgasm you just brought upon him. “Satisfied?” You asked, fingers stroking his lock, trying aimlessly to fixed the overly disheveled hair.

“Best ride ever.” You smirked in pride. Ego boosted as the man smiled in remembrance of the most intense orgasm he’s ever had.

“You sure? Still got pretty lots of good stuff under my sleeve, daddy.” You smirked and his mind went blank, overly stimulated of the fact that he still has so much to discover.

“I’m very much looking forward, baby girl.” Giving you a soft grope on your ass, you chuckled at his tired self.

_Oh I sure am too, daddy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't get to update yesterday sorry guys. I've been quite busyyyy. Hope this smutty chap makes up for it ;) 
> 
> Also, follow me guys on twt! it'd be nice to finally dwell into anitwt after lowkey spamming my followers on my personal account with anime content. HEHE. My twitter is @chiisumii :) Hope to see you guys there too!


	15. Best Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight was your supposed double date with the other couple. As mike snuggled comfortably against your body, you ticked the boxes of your checklist of his gifts. At the end you fail to hand him one but haven't you already given him the best one?

Despite of your ever so confident persona during sex, the night to day difference of your normal self to your sexy one baffled yet amazed Mike to no end.

You huffed in annoyance as the coffee spilled a little from the mug as you unconsciously poured too much. Adjusting your glasses back to your liking, you wiped the counter clean and brought the mugs in the living room where Mike was sitting comfortably, the soiled part already been cleaned by him.

“Baby have I went too far earlier?” He asked after giving you sweet kiss on the kiss right after you sat down beside him.

“Huh?”

“Like…Have I spanked you too hard?” You felt your cheeks heat up again but shook it off.

“No, Mike. It’s fine I swear. Thought it was pretty obvious earlier…”

“Well…Yeah, it was. Still kinda worried though. I haven’t been that rough with anyone yet.”

“Really? After all those one-night stands”

“Hm..well yeah?” He nodded after thinking for a bit.

“Pretty vanilla then.” You mentally slapped yourself at your own response. Mike was pretty shocked but chuckled right after, your eyes wide as saucers.

“Don’t feel bad, babe. It’s fine.”

“No no no, sorry. I just can be pretty blunt sometimes…” You apologized and your boyfriend gave a squeeze.

“It’s fine really. Okay?” You nodded and went back on eating your breakfast and having coffee.

Tonight was your supposed double date with the other couple. Your plan was going on pretty well as Mike didn’t suspect anything last night when you bought your gift and hid it in your closet. Your talk with Mikasa earlier during the jog went well too. All you had to do now was to prepare for the date and hope it goes well.

You spent the afternoon cuddling with your boyfriend while watching tv. It was around 6PM when he doze off, all snuggled on you. You smiled as you stared lovingly into his face, all peaceful and gentle. Despite the sharp featured his face held, his expressions have always been so gentle. You softly stroked his soft locks, smiling contently at what you currently have. Just a few months ago, you thought you’d never recover from Levi anymore but now? You were much better. You were in the _best_ place even.

_Mike, I love you so much_. You whispered, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. Mike’s brows scrunched a little and he stirred, burrowing his face more on your chest.

_He’s so comfortable here._ You chuckled and gave him a quick squeeze. You stayed there and just fiddled with your phone, checking each app as your boyfriend snored a little, comfortably snuggled in your chest. From time to time, you would give him quick pecks on the top of his head and he’d stir but remain asleep, until the man finally woke up. Still not wanting to get up he tugged at the low neckline of your shirt that has already been not to subtly showing your breasts. Now with you breasts almost popping out the neckline, he burrowed his face back and the unusual antic made you chuckle.

“Mike what the hell?”

“This is where my face belongs.” He answered in a muffled voice.

“Your nose is on my breastbone I’m literally too flat for your face to be fully burrowed anyway.”

“I love them.” Then you felt a kiss on both mounds.

“Silly.” You just shook your head, a smile tugging the corners of your lips.

After what seemed too long, the both of you finally got up and took a bath, starting to prepare for the date. _I don’t even need an alarm when I’m with her,_ he thought. You just knew when exactly to get up and start moving. Your time estimation has never failed, always getting anywhere right on the dot.

“Babe?” He called, rinsing his hair.

“Yeah?” You were busy scrubbing your body and he hummed a little.

“Hmm…Well, how do you do that? Like, estimating the time so perfectly?” You were taken back by his question but not in a bad way, it was the first time someone asked you about it and you didn’t expect him to notice that, out of the several quirks you had.

“Oh…Well I just kinda did it from the very beginning, I guess? I’ve always been very concerned about being on time. It took a while until it became perfect though. I used to be 30 minutes to an hour early.”

“Oh…It’s just that I find it pretty cool. Your like aa living planner but with actual minutes.” He chuckled and you did too, now rinsing your body as he pat himself dry with the towel.

“It’s pretty convenient, I agree.”

Now all clean, you started with slightly curling your hair, making you look a lot younger but you balanced it out with you makeup. You went for a smokey eye look and the perfect shade of lipstick to match it. While Mike was pretty engrossed in watching you make wonders, he didn’t even realize he still hasn’t brushed his hair, now drier but still messy. You finished everything with pearl earrings and the matching necklace. When you grabbed the hair brush his brows furrowed and you chuckled.

“Pretty engrossed in watching me, not even realizing he hasn’t done his hair yet.”

“Oh, hehe.” He smiled shyly and you fixed his hair. You tried a different style after asking him for consent and the sweet guy just nodded, letting you do whatever you like. You tried to style his hair pushed back and your eyes widened when you realized he shaved.

“WAIT DID YOU JUST?”

“Yes. I’m pretty shocked you didn’t realize immediately.” He chuckled and you blinked a few times.

“Oh god. I miss them already.”

“Silly. They’ll grow back immediately. I just wanted to look pretty clean tonight.”

“You do look hot though. But none of the signature Mike look.” He smiled at your words and gave you a peck.

“Ready now?” He asked and you nodded, grabbing your purse, you headed to your car but him driving this time. You sent him the address and he drove to the place; he was pretty calm as usual and you smiled at his different look. _He looks good in any style._

When you arrived, the other couple was already there in the reserved table and you sat in front of them.

Play teasing came first. With Erwin teasing Mike through reminiscing his past relationships and the embarrassing moments he shared with his friend. Mike became pretty shy, his cheeks in a slight tinge of pink, parallel to his sharp looks. This made you pinch his cheek and the man smiled in adoration, happy to see you so comfortable with the two.

You realized you had too much fun knowing more about Mike through Erwin’s playful attacks, Hange immediately followed smoothly with your past too. Your breath hitched as Hange brought up a certain memory you have long buried deep in the back of your mind.

“F/N, remember when you burst into a meeting with the executives a big purple hickey on your neck?” Hange grinned and at the moment you wanted to shove the whole rack of lamb in her loud mouth.

“Hange!” you furiously whispered and the woman didn’t stop, your cheeks remaining to be in bright shade.

“She was almost late but she got inside the conference room at the exact meeting time, all flustered but looking sharp. No one noticed it until she turned to her side. I almost choked on my coffee. She’s lucky the executives were in a good mood that day, I got to interrupt her and take a short break and that’s when I dragged her outside.”

“When did that happen?” Mike was still recovering from the laughter and you hit him playfully.

“About 5 months ago? It was during the individual presentation of the departments, F/N was pretty drunk the night before and happened to get in touch with a random guy in the bar.”

“God, I swear I buried that back in my mind already Hange.”

“You were so red that time I almost mistook you for a tomato.” The woman laughed and so did the guys. You then just took it lightly and went for a strong comeback, bringing up the time Hange mistook the president for someone she knew, playfully tickling the man with a poke on his side. The evening went through just fine, everyone was having a good time and reminiscing the past, both the funny ones and the very good ones.

After the main course, you went to the waiter and whispered him something and Mike furrowed his brows in confusion. The waiter handed you the cake and held the knife, following you as you went back the table, placing the cake in the middle of the table.

_Congratulations, Mike!_ The pretty lettering in the cake spelled. Mike couldn’t help but smile and the three congratulated him.

“You guys shouldn’t have.”

“Nope. Did you know I had to hear it from Hange?” You thanked the waiter and said you’ll just cut the cake yourself.

“Sorry, baby. I just thought it was a small thing.” He shyly muttered and you gave him a peck on the cheek.

“I’m very happy for you, Mike.”

“Thank you, baby. And you to you two, Mike and Hange.” The couple just smiled at him and you started slicing cake for each of you.

“I believe you still have something for Mike, F/N?” Hange asked and you stood up after taking a huge bite on the cake.

“Well yeah. Hope you’d like it, babe.” You gave the confused man a peck on the lips. You headed straight to the mini stage that was near the bar counter. Earlier that night, there were a few performers, mostly some ballad singers and some jazz ones. You were lucky Mikasa knew the owner of the restaurant. She gave the owner a call to reserve you a couple of minutes to perform despite of the tight schedule and you couldn’t be more thankful.

You sat in front of the keyboard and adjusted the microphone so that it would be perfectly aligned to your mouth.

“Hi, good evening everyone. I’m F/N and sorry to cut your beautiful tracks but I would just like to take this time to perform a song for my beloved boyfriend, Mike. Here’s out of my league.” You smiled at Mike and he couldn’t take his eyes off of you. You looked so confident up in the stage and the way your voiced rolled off the mic like velvet was enough to send his heart thumping.

Your fingers expertly glided along the keys like it was part of you.

_It's his hair and his eyes today_

_That just simply take me away_

_And the feeling that I'm falling further in love_

_Makes me shiver but in a good way_

You were in a trance, words flew out of you like it was a drunk confession, all pure with no inhibitions.

_All the times I have sat and stared_

_As he thoughtfully thumbs through his hair_

_And he purses his lips, bats his eyes_

_And he plays with me sittin’ there slacked jaw_

_And nothing to say_

You were in deep. All you could ever think of was him.

_Cause I love him with all that I am_

_And my voice shakes along with my hands_

_cause he's all that I see and he's all that I need_

_And I'm out of my league once again_

Each word spoke about how you felt for him. It was perfect, and you wanted to show it to everyone.

_It's a masterful melody_

_When he calls out my name to me_

_As the world spins around him_

_He laughs, rolls his eyes_

_And I feel like I'm fallin’ but it's no surprise_

Mike didn’t feel the way tears started lining his eyes, too entranced by the way you sang, the way your voice sounded so sweet and sincere. You were too beautiful, and you were his.

_Cause I love him with all that I am_

_And my voice shakes along with my hands_

_Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea_

_But I'd rather be here than on land_

_Yes, he's all that I see and he's all that I need_

_And I'm out of my league once again_

You were overwhelmed. For the first time, you’re not afraid anymore. You wanted to let him know- let people know how he made you feel.

_It's his hair and his eyes today_

_That just simply take me away_

_And the feeling that I'm falling further in love_

_Makes me shiver but in a good way_

_All the times I have sat and stared_

_As he thoughtfully thumbs through his hair_

_As he purses his lips, bats his eyes_

_And he plays with me sittin there slacked jaw_

_And nothing to say_

You gave him the sweetest smile and you felt your heart burst when he smiled the most beautiful smile you’ve ever seen.

_Cause I love him with all that I am_

_And my voice shakes along with my hands_

_Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea_

_But I'd rather be here than on land_

_Yes, he's all that I see and he's all that I need_

_And I'm out of my league once again_

You played the last notes and ended it with a smile, so happy you’ve actually done something big for the one you deeply loved. Applause followed and you took a bow.

“Thank you for enduring that everyone, I hope you all have a great night.” You left the stage for the performers to come back and you headed to your table, a crying Mike welcomed you with a deep kiss and Hange shook Erwin, gushing over the two of you. The man could just smile happily, glad also that Mike has found someone he really loved and cared deeply for and his feelings being reciprocated with the same intensity.

“I love you, F/N.”

“I love you too, Mike.” You smiled and he gave you another peck.

The night ended with the four of you taking a picture and both pairs headed back home, all full and happy at how things turned out. Mike couldn’t take his hands and eyes off of you, unable to hide his overwhelming feelings and you were the same. The ride home was fast, as how you made it.

Clothes dropped in consecutive motion as you clicked the lock of your door. Finally, just the two of you, he thought. The moment you took off your dress, Mike was already stark naked. He unclasped your bra and threw it off, immediately followed by your panty. His lips never left yours as the two of you stumbled onto your room, not caring about the mess you just made.

The back of your knee hit the edge of you bed and you fell over. You kicked your heels off and Mike went over you, panting. The quick lost of contact was already enough to send you shivering, your arms snaked around his back and pulled him to you, lips attached once again as he went in between your legs, his member aligned in your entrance.

“I love you so much.” He stated, staring straight into your eyes and you melted.

“I love you so much. Take me now, please.” You needed him so much and he needed you too. Both knowing it was the only way to finally express yourselves, he eased himself inside of you and he pressed his lips back onto yours. Muffling your moans, he wanted to keep it all to him. Those moans were for him and him only.

He took it slow, making you feel every inch of him and you wouldn’t have it any other way. You loved how he took care of you. The way he stared in your eyes as he paced himself, stroking your cheek in pure affection as he grunted in every further thrust.

The inevitable was about to come, you clenched around him and he felt himself twitch. You were both nearing your edge and you wanted it the same time.

“Together, love?” He asked and you nodded fast. Your eyes closed in pleasure as he made a particularly hard thrust. A couple more followed and it finally came, like waves crashing on the shore. You both froze, letting out a breathless moan of each other’s names.

He slowly slid himself out of you and plopped himself beside you, energy drained but satisfaction filled. You turned tiredly to snuggle on him and he wrapped his arms tight around you.

“I’m so glad I had the guts to ask you back in the new year party.”

“I feel the same way.” He chuckled and gave you a sweet kiss on the lips.

“I love you, babe.”

“I love you too, babe. So much”

_So damn much._

_WAIT FUCK WHAT ABOUT THE GIFT?_ Your eyes suddenly sprang open and met your lover's sleeping face.

_Ah whatever, I'll just give it to him tomorrow._ You smiled and drifted off to sleep. 

_You already gave the best gift anyway._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very long update for you guys!! I hope you love this. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. 
> 
> Really hoping to see you guys in twt if you guys have an account! I need more Mike stan moots huhu   
> Follow me @chiisumii :)


	16. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally being able to give your best gift, Mike was too grateful, overwhelmed with emotions and he decides to ask you something serious. Were you ready for it?

Feeling up the space beside your lying form, you frowned at the emptiness. You grunted in annoyance, not used to having no one to cuddle or snuggle onto. This time it was you who woke up to an empty space.

“Baabeeeee?” your voice still husky, you called out to one in particular with your eyes still close. When no one answered, you sat up and huffed. Still feeling sleepy but knew the need to wake up.

“Good morning baby.” A familiar voice greeted and you finally opened your eyes. There he stood with a tray on his hands, apron wrapped around a what seemed like a naked form. You couldn’t help but grin at the sight.

“Hmm. Hot.” He chuckled and placed the tray in front of you. Your stomach grumbled at the sight of the mouthwatering breakfast your boyfriend made. Beautifully glazed pancakes with strips of bacon at the side and a glass of orange juice.

“Looks really good. Thank you, baby. Come here eat with me.” You pat the space beside you and he shook his head.

“I made it for you only. I already ate.” He smiled, politely refusing your request.

“So you ate without me?” You pouted and he immediately sat beside you.

“Fine, woman. Just a few bites, okay?” It was funny to you how he couldn’t resist himself whenever you asked for something. In your defense you just wanted to eat with him anyway, not like you used this charm whenever you can.

“Deal!” you cut up the pancake evenly and fed him a few. You were able to finish up quickly, always loving the food he made.

After the morning shower you took with your boyfriend, you finally let him settle on the bed as you dug deep inside you closet for the gift you brought him. The man was pretty confused as your whole upper body went inside your closet.

_What is she looking for?_

After a couple of minutes, you emerged from the closet with a small leather box. You sat beside him and your hand covered the logo on top of the leather box.

“I was supposed to give you this last night once we get home from the date…But, you remember what happened…” You chuckled and continued. “We were too tired and you fell asleep immediately so I just decided to give you this now. This was supposed to be my best gift.”

Finally handing him the box, his eyes widened at the sight of the logo. It was the watch that he’s been eyeing for a while now, but never really buying it since he thought it was too expensive. You however got it for him and had it personalized, having his initials engraved at the back.

“Babe…” Fingers softly tracing the logo, he itched to finally open the box.

When he finally opened the box, his eyes widened at the sight of your gift, jaw dropping as he gently took it off its resting position.

“God…it’s beautiful.” The way his eyes glimmered was enough to make you smile, you knew it was worth it.

“Turn it over.” You instructed and he immediately did what you said, his eyes fixed in awe as he noticed his initials engraved.

“Baby thank you so much.” He placed the watch down and pulled you into a hug, a very long and tight hug.

“It’s nothing. I’m glad you liked it baby.”

“I love it. But you were wrong about something.” He corrected and you titled your head sideward in confusion.

“What do you mean?”

“It’s a great gift, really. But it’s not the best. _You_ are the best gift babe.” Pulling you on top of him, you straddled his thighs. He stroked your cheeks a couple of times before pulling you into a kiss. Your lips moved slowly, savoring this moment. He was so happy and so were you. You didn’t pull out until you were out of breath and gave him a tight squeeze right after.

Not wanting to put you down yet, he just wrapped his arms around your waist, giving you playful kisses until he was reminded of your performance last night.

“I just remembered, love. Your singing voice sounds really familiar. I’m sure I’ve heard it before.” He was curious and you tried to think of the possibilities of him hearing you sing before.

“Have you been at the bar near the park?”

“Yeah, a couple of times. It’s the go to bar of the one of my close friends.” You nodded and was finally sure of it.

“Then it might be really possible that you’ve heard me before. I performed there a couple of times but I looked different back then. Maybe that’s why you didn’t recognize me.”

“Hmmm, I think so too. But the was you sang last night was so different. It was so beautiful I think I fell for you even more.” There he was again, making your heart flutter uncontrollably. If it was a different guy who said the same thing, you were sure you’d now even last long, cringing at the cheesy words. But there was something different with Mike. Sincerity lingered in his tone and despite the overly cheesy remarks, you knew he meant every single word. He brought out something new from you and you didn’t feel a single need to be repulsed.

“Silly.” You just chuckled, but deep inside you were warm and fuzzy.

“It’s really funny how you try to shrug off my sweet words but your eyes take it as they are.”

“At least you know how I really see them.”

“Fair enough.” He chuckled at your smart remark and gave you another peck.

“Can I ask you something…big, F/N?” Mike rarely called you by your name since your relationship became official. Hearing it again this time made you feel uneasy, but after looking into his eyes, you knew it couldn’t be something bad.

“Um, okay, I guess?” you shrugged, having no idea about what the man was about to ask.

“We’ve been basically living together now. What do you think about moving together? Like, for real this time.” His eyes spelled hopefulness in them. You knew the only thing that would make him happy was to say yes. But were you ready?

You tried to recall your past relationship, it took you to be together for a year before finally moving together and you were only with Mike for a single month. The difference was drastic and you don’t know if you wanted to say yes. You were comfortable with him, sure. You were very much compatible with him, but were you really ready to be with him? After all, he only has seen a few of your sides.

“But Mike…Do you really want to live with me?”

“Of course, baby. I do. I want to wake up with you every day. I want to be around you. I’m happy when I’m with you, and I think those reasons are enough.”

“Mike…I’m difficult to be with. I might be really fun to be with now that I’m typically in a good mood nowadays. When you finally see my bad side…I’m afraid you’ll finally have a reason to leave me.” Finally, you were able to pinpoint the after effect of the continuously happy moments. You knew something bad was bound to happen once you get too happy and here it was. You spilled harsh, but true words that Mike never thought he’d here from you.

“Baby, do you think I wanted to be your boyfriend just because I was falling for you? I’m not that shallow. I knew hard times would come and I’m prepared. I just…want to be with you so much.”

“Can I think about it first?” The hesitation in your voice and the uneasiness was too much for Mike. He felt bad and he knew he shouldn’t but he did. He just nodded and tried to smile.

“Of course, just let me know when you’ve finally made your decision. It’s quite something anyway.” The faint trace of sadness was covered up too well you didn’t get to notice it, just thanking him for actually understanding you.

Realizing it’s finally time to go get ready for work, the both of you did your things and headed to the company. The ride was awfully quiet but you thought it was just normal. Before heading inside Mike told you that he’d had to go back to his house that day and you just agreed, he’d been away too long anyway.

What you failed to notice was that he was sulking, deep inside. Your words affected him in more ways than you could think of and he knew it was better to be away from you for now. He was thankful at your subtly dense self and he got what he needed.

_Maybe being too in love has its consequences._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update this time but I hope you guys like it! Let me know in the comments! :) I suppose this story is about to end soon. Maybe it will reach up to chapter 20 :)


	17. In place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the undeniable disappointment the man felt at the unanswered question, an unusual set up arose. Temperamental nature came up and with utmost understanding, things might just go how it's supposed to be.

Your answer to your boyfriend’s question came after a week. You’ve come up to declining the wanted setup. You weren’t ready for it and you knew you’d rather disappoint him with the truth than lie for a happier response. Living in with someone was something big for you. It will always be. As much as you really loved someone, you know that only experience through time will be the best thing to rely on. For a couple of months, the two of you continued living apart, occasionally staying at each other’s place.

Initially, Mike had a really hard time understanding your decision. He was utterly frustrated as the only answer he was expecting was a _yes._ He had a hard time focusing at work, was distant for a while. Overall, he was temperamental but thankfully, it was as you expected. You knew how to deal with it and it slowly got better. Little by little, he understood you. Each passing day, he was reassured. You knew it was what he needed, _assurance._ Assurance that you really love him so much. That he meant a lot to you. That you cared for him deeply.

Once he finally understood your decision as it is, he felt silly for the times he spent being almost mean to you but the way you shrugged it off warmed him inside, loving how understanding you were especially during those times.

Today marked your 6 months in the relationship and as you always did, you celebrated it with a gift for each other. It has been your thing since the first month and it continued all throughout. It started off pretty common; a box of chocolates and flowers, a cute bracelet, framed photos, until it got really creative in the following months, giving each other something special that reminded you of each other. There was one time when he gave you a music box and you got him an antique necklace. Until now he wears it every day and you had your music box right beside your lampshade.

This month, you decided to be more creative, not really spending much on the gift but letting your creative juices flow instead. What you made was a poem that you did in calligraphy, framed in glass with your photo at the back, taken during your first date together. You knew he’d love it and you couldn’t be more excited to give it to him.

This time Mike went for something simple. But this gift meant so much to him and it was one of his rarest finds, probably the best one out of all. He knew this was the right time to give it to you and just as excited as you were, he immediately looked for the most perfect box to contain it, not wanting anything too bland for something so special.

The date was supposed to be at 9pm in your favorite café. The weather was just pleasantly cold, not too much to be needing jacket and not to hot to be needing something that showed too much skin. You opted for a retro long-sleeved polo and denim shorts while he went for a long-sleeved polo too but a plain one with the first two buttons undone and casual jeans.

When you arrived at the café 15 minutes earlier than the meet up time, you decided to take a seat on your usual spot, realizing it’s too early to place your orders. Your tote bag that carried your gift leaned peacefully against your chair. The café was just filled enough for a decent volume of chatter to arise but not too much to cause you irritation.

The sight of your eyes lazily looking around, not seeming to care about anything has reminded Mike your story about how you actually intently observed people. As much as you seemed chill, you were the opposite. He strode quietly and sat on the seat in front of yours. Finally, your eyes rested upon him and he flashed you one of his sweetest smiles.

“Hey beautiful.” Finally back in his usual self after months of temperamental side, he greeted.

“Hell-o” you replied, popping the o.

“Shall I order our drinks?” He asked and you nodded in reply. It’s when you realized he didn’t have anything with him besides his phone, wallet, and his keys hanging on the belt loop of his pants. _Where’s his gift?_

Your thoughts were immediately interrupted when he looked over at you, asking what size you wanted and you gestured for the medium one. He nodded and went back on talking to the barista. Your eyes stayed at his figure and you blinked, he seemed a bit…thinner? Or was it the clothes?

When he turned a little, you were given a slight glimpse of his collarbones and his toned chest peeking through the undone buttons and you shook your head. _Nah, just the clothes._ You ended up nodding at the fact that he still kept his mini gym used to maintain his good form. You, however, gained a few pounds which he absolutely liked. He couldn’t hide his enthusiasm when he noticed your cheeks getting fuller and he made it his hobby to pinch them.

He went back to your table with 2 cups of coffee and some pastries to go with it. Your eyes glimmered at the sight of your favorite cheesecake and he knew he made the right choice.

You went on chatting about several stuff until you finished every pastry and the coffee cups almost empty. You finally thought it was the right time to give him your gift.

“Happy 6 months.” You smiled and handed him the box that was in the tote bag earlier. The silky-smooth texture of the box felt pristine in his hands. It was so you, the way that even the box that was just supposed to contain the actual gift being already too beautiful.

“Thank you, baby…It’s big.” His eyes were filled with curiosity and you chuckled. He was always like this when you give him your gift, like a child being so excited and curious about the gift on hand. He didn’t waste any more time and gently opened the box; the neat swirls and careful strokes of your handwriting welcomed his eyes.

_The first time I’ve laid my eyes on you_

_I never have thought that one day_

_I would say I love you_

_Everything you brought me_

_Has only made me happy_

_All I can ever do is thank you_

_And show you how much I love you_

_I promise to keep you_

_Treasure you_

_And care for you_

_You will never be alone_

_For I will always be your **home.**_

****

His fingers traced through the words and he couldn’t muster up the courage to thank you for the beautiful gift. His eyes welled up with happy tears but he tried to hold them back. You smiled and asked him to turn it over. Slowly in between sniffs, he turned the glass frame around and was welcomed by your polaroid picture that was taken on the first date.

“I love it so much. It’s beautiful, F/N. Thank you.” He finally said, voice a bit husky in trying to hold back the tears.

“I’m glad you loved it. Took a good while to complete it.” You smiled and he asked you to get up and leave the place as his gift was inside his car. The walk back was silent as he clutched the box under his one arm and the other hand held yours. You sat in the passenger seat and he walked over to seat in the driver’s one.

He reached out to grab something at the back seat and handed you the small box gently. A black leather box with silver swirls design at the corner. _Is this a jewelry??_ You slowly opened the box and the moonlight from the outside shone through the windows, casting light upon the beautiful ring inside the box. A thin gold band with a small pink pearl in the middle. Elegantly simple, just how you like things to be. Your mouth agape, your fingers brushed lightly on the metal. _WAIT WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?_ You froze in your seat and eyes wide, you looked back at him, blinking a couple of times.

“Before you freak out or anything, it’s a promise ring, love.” He smiled. “I, of course, want to propose to you somewhere in the future but I know it’s not time yet. For now, just, take this as a promise that I will _always_ love you. I want you to know that I fully commit myself into this relationship. It’s too early but I want to promise you that one day I’d ask you to marry me.” His voice spelled sincerity. This time, he knew and understood how things were and you couldn’t be happier. There was still a long way to go but the way things are going now was enough.

He took the ring off the box and slid it gently on your ring finger. The fit was perfect. The ring snugly wrapped around your finger as if it was made to be there. The thought of it one day being replaced by and engagement ring, then soon a wedding band gave you butterflies.

“Thank you, Mike. I love it. It’s so…perfect.” You couldn’t take your eyes off of it, admiring how beautiful it was on your finger.

“I love you, F/N.”

“I love you too, Mike.” A soft kiss followed, one that is overwhelmingly sweet, loving, and gentle.

_Everything was how you wanted it to be._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this update! Made the poem myself way back in 2018 but I changed it a bit. Made it for my boyfriend hehe. :>


	18. Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brave soul has come upon your office to report an urgent matter that sent your glasses off to the table as you yelled and storm your way inside the plant and back to the conference room. Your shift stretched out to the longest hours you've ever had since you started working but maybe there's something to compensate for all the frustration?

Everything about your current state had been in extremes as one would understate. You were fuming, frustrated, and on top of that, hungry and sleepy. You were way beyond the end of your shift, 2 hours past it to be specific.

~

_“ **What the fuck do you mean we lost a whole fucking batch!?** ” you were frustrated. You barely made the cut for the past month and you did your best to make sure it won’t happen again. You were usually lenient with the employees under your command and you were very much liked for it but the recent happenings proved that at some point you had to remind them of authority. _

_One whole batch of production was trashed for the negligence of certain employees and you were the one who has to shoulder it. The single thought of needing to file a report to the executives about it was enough to make your blood boil and you cursed under your breath._

_“ **We’re sorry ma’am**. **It wasn’t suppo-“** A similar explanation was about to be stated again and you weren’t having any of it. You slammed both of your hands on the conference table and startled most of the people in the room, the sound of your hands on the table followed by silence._

****

**_“Of course it’s not supposed to happen! Don’t you all try to fucking play that card on me again. I’ve been very lenient with each and everyone of you but some of you took that for granted. I told you from the beginning I won’t be some sort of terror superior and I intend to be that until the end. I only need competence and consideration. You won’t be the one reporting this incident to the executives. IT’S ME. I’d be the one taking all the shit they’d be saying.”_ ** _You pinched the bridge of your nose in hopes of calming yourself down. Your glasses have been taken off since the urgent report of one of the brave people to approach you after the incident._

**_“I didn’t call on this meeting to make a fuss out of this incident because by now I know that you all have realized how much the company lost because of your incompetence. I wanted to remind all of you to take your job seriously because if not, then you already know what’s going to happen. Are we clear?”_ **

****

_Everyone nodded and agreed on the said matter._

**_“Last thing.”_ ** _All eyes were on you and you breathed in deeply, your voice much calmer now. **“I’m sorry if I screamed earlier. I was just utterly frustrated. No one deserves to be yelled at. Just please, try your best to avoid this next time.”** Now back on your calm demeanor, everyone sent their apologies before walking out the conference room. _

_~_

You typed your heart away as your boyfriend of 10 months sat quietly on the chair in front of your desk, fiddling with his phone. This has gone for hours and he was honestly getting bored.

“Fucking incompetent shits” You pulled your hair in frustration and pressed the enter button, finally done with the detailed report of the incident. You closed your eyes in exhaustion and felt hands on your shoulders softly massaging. Moaning in the pleasure sent to your fatigued muscles, you leaned back as your boyfriend continued.

“You work too hard, babe.” A soft kiss on your head followed the worried statement and you sighed.

“I have to, Mike. Production will fuck up if I don’t.” Your burrows furrowed at the reminder of what happened cross your mind for the countless time.

“Hey, calm down now hmmm?” he softly stroked your hair and you nodded in response. Mike really does know your sweet spots and this time he intend to use this knowledge to make you feel much better.

As you let his hands make wonders throughout your fatigued muscles, you kept your eyes close. He took this to his advantage as he let his eyes roam around.

Door? Locked.

Windows? Blinds down.

“Babe?” He called and you hummed in response, too immersed by the head massage.

“Have the other managers took off already?”

“Yeah probably around 5, just in time of the end of their shifts. I’m the only one suffering right now.” You answered in a bitter tone, unaware of the change in the tone of his voice.

With a sly smirk, his expert hands softly made its way down back to your shoulders, with you moaning in the pleasant feeling. The trail of soft moans you’ve been letting out for the past couple of minutes were enough to have his blood rush to his member below. You were obviously unaware of the tent forming in his pants, the chair being the main factor, and of course, your exhaustion.

Eventually, his hands made their way down your body. With soft motions, his hands massaged on the bra cladded mounds through your shirt. Shameless moans filled the silent room and you bit your lip. _So, this is what he really wants then?_ You slowly opened your eyes and looked up, meeting his lustful gaze.

“Relax, babe. Let me make you feel good.” You couldn’t believe how oblivious you were about his questions earlier. He was making sure you both won’t get caught and you were dumb enough to let it slide.

You nodded in response and felt your insides warm up. He continued with his ministrations till his hands reached the elastic band of your pants.

“Can you stand up for a bit babe?” He asked and you immediately followed. He sat down on the chair and tapped on his lap, urging you to sit on it.

Your head started coming up with several questions on what could possibly happen. _Can this chair handle our weight? Aren’t we going get caught? Has he been-_ Until one of his hands slid inside your pants and the other one in your shirt.

Experience taught him the right spots that sent you squirming and made a moaning mess out of your tense form. Instead of sliding his hand inside your underwear, he went over and rubbed on the wet patch of cloth, indicating the earlier response to his sensual massage.

“This wet already, huh?” He teased, his lip doing its job on the nape of your neck. The pleasure coming from several soft spots were overwhelming your exhausted body. Being sexually pleased by your boyfriend in your own office was in no way listed as part of your today’s schedule but you figured you could always make a spot for your caring boyfriend.

Your chest heaved as you bit your lip in attempt to suppress the moans trying to escape your mouth but his fingers slid up to your throbbing clothed clit and you yelped uncontrollably, bucking your hips instinctively against his hand, desperate for more. A pinch on your left nipple came as compensation and your eyes rolled back in pleasure. _God he’s so good._

He’s heard and see you lose control and surrender to pleasure for countless of times already but the lewdness of yours hips bucking against him and your eyes rolling back as you moan helplessly in response to his touch never got old. He’d always find himself wanting more… _needing_ more.

There was something hot about sliding your underwear to the side and rubbing your slick entrance instead of taking it off completely and both of you felt it, his groans became more prominent as well as your grip on his hand that has been hidden inside your pants for quite some time now.

“So wet for daddy, aren’t you?” He bit the lobe of your ear and it was as if your heard something snap in your brain. _Ah shit._

”Fuck me, daddy. PLEASE.” The desperation and need in your voice made the corner of his lip curl upward. Not wanting to waste any more time, he pulled you up and bent you over your desk. Your fingers gripped tight on the edge of the table as he slid your pants and underwear down in one fluid motion. Your feet immediately kicked them off and the sound of his belt unbuckling made you shiver in excitement. _I’m such a fucking slut for him._

“Try to keep it down, princess. Okay?” And a musk scented small piece of cloth was stuffed in your mouth. It didn’t take a while for you to realize he stuffed your mouth with your own underwear to muffle the upcoming moans. _Fuck this is so hot._

You nodded in absolute submission and an iron clad grip held your waist as he slid himself inside your warm, wet hole. You rolled your eyes back as your moans were muffled by the skimpy piece of clothing as he started pounding you hard and fast. The way he thrusted deep inside you with double fervor was enough to turn your legs into jelly and spark your spine with intense shivers. _God did he aim to please._

“I want you to cum hard for daddy, okay?” His command came with hard thrusts and you barely were in the right mind to answer back. It took a harsh squeeze on both of your bra cladded breasts before you came back to your senses and nod frantically, mind focused on pleasing your daddy.

“God I never imagined I’d fuck you right here in your desk.” His hands went up to your shoulders and right then you knew you’d be limping for days.

His thrusts came crashing like huge waves on a stormy weather and you lost it, sending you flying off the edge, dragging his name out in muffled moans as you clenched and trembled uncontrollably. The tightness was unbearable and he came right after, his warm seed spilling inside your tight walls, milking him of every ounce as he repeatedly moaned out your name like a chant.

Heavy pants and echoes filled the small office and the scent spelled sex. You didn’t know how you’d deal with it but fuck you were in cloud 9. Orgasm so powerful you didn’t even realize Mike had finally dressed you up, now without the underwear as it was apparently glazing in the amount of saliva that it has been drenched with.

“Baby, you good?” He gently helped you sit down on his lap as you heavily panted, overly exhausted by work and the rough fucking but the giddy smile on your face made him chuckle.

“Yeah I’m good. I don’t…I don’t think I’ll be able to work properly for days though.” Everly limb felt like jello and you swore it took all the remaining energy you surprisingly had to change into your casual clothes in the locker room and head to his car without looking too suspicious.

The day ended with him massaging your limp muscles and you swore to yourself and to him that you’d never do that again. But both of you knew it definitely still would, chuckling at your own silly take on the matter.

_I’ll be scolded tomorrow by the executives but at least I got some good fucking before it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit late updateee but hope you like this guysss <3 
> 
> This fic is about to end soon but I'm so glad the hits been steadily increasing. You guys keep me going in this. Hope to satisfy you til the end :>


	19. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the work incident still haunting your anxious self, your best friend comes to the rescue in hopes of reassuring your sad ass. The night goes long as you boyfriend come up new activities and maybe talk about holiday plans.

Eventually, good things always end. Your day went horribly slow after you presented your report and plan of attack on how to regain at make up for the huge lost. Though you managed to present a decent plan and got the go signal on the execution, the thought of having your good reputation and record tainted with the incident made you feel bad.

You let a sigh escape your mouth as you leaned back on your chair and close your eyes. _Drained._ You were absolutely drained.

“Maybe a cup of coffee will make things better.” You told yourself and stood up to go make yourself a cup of coffee. Ever since you got your managerial position, it was what really made you happy. A good office with decent essentials. You were even offered to have a secretary but you turned it down, keeping your workload to yourself so that you’d be absolutely hands on the necessary stuff.

You were in the middle of brewing your coffee when a knock made you jump a little. You opened your door and a messy haired spectacled woman welcomed you. _Ah finally._ You immediately gave your best friend a tight hug and she already knew what you felt.

“Seems like you’re making coffee, can I have some too?” the woman smiled warmly after you pulled out the hug and you nodded, making your way back to the corner to prepare another mug. She sat on the couch and you followed, two mugs on hand.

“So, what happened?” Hange started and you began telling her the story about what happened up to your current state. You took your time and Hange couldn’t help but notice how down you were. She gave you another squeeze and this time you started tearing up. You’ve always been passionate with your work and she’s been a witness since day one. A single bad incident might seem like nothing to other people but for someone who took her job seriously, it was something else. She let you cry for a good while until you felt better.

“F/N, I’ve known you for a good while now and I know how much your job means to you. Remember this okay? You can be the best in your field and shit could still happen. A mistake just means there’s still room for improvement. A mistake teaches you more effective lessons that any other occurrences because you know how it sticks to you. You’re not any less than you were a week ago and perhaps you’re even better. Go feel bad but remember to do your best once you get back on track. I’m your best friend, I’ll always support you and try to help you to the best of my abilities.” For others, Hange could be utterly annoying with her loud mouth and typically hyped state but she wasn’t your best friend for no reason. Behind her very cheerful and loud personality, lies an amazingly mature woman who has her shit together. A very supportive, understanding, reliable, and overly caring woman. This admirable personality of hers was the reason why you as a best friend, and Erwin as a lover, were drawn to her.

“Hange, I honestly don’t know what I’d do without you.” You sniffed and smiled warmly at her.

“F/N don’t shit at me. You’re an amazing person, you just choose to take a blind eye at your own greatness.”

“I ain’t. I’m serious, Hange. You really mean so much to me. I’m really happy to have a best friend like you.” You smiled and she did too, now too wide.

“AWE I LOVE YOU TOO!” Back to her usual self, she gave you another squeeze that you thought stopped your blood circulation for a bit. _God she can really be too much sometimes, lucky for her I still love her._

After a few minutes, Hange decided to get back on her workplace, her afternoon break finally over. A wave of calmness soothed through you and just like that, you felt much better. _Sometimes all we really need is a friend to reassure us, I guess._

…

Instead of chilling at home after you have your dinner at home, Mike invited you to go with him to have some late-night work out at the gym he used to go to if he wanted to work out somewhere else. It was already too cold outside to have a late jog like you both always used to do so you agreed, finally getting to do some other activities with him.

You grabbed your trustee old duffel bag and slid your gym necessities inside: A large tumbler of water, leggings, sports bra, jacket, and extra clothes. You’ve always been too conscious to wear just your bra so you always opted to cover with your jacket. Once finally ready, you headed to the gym he told you.

The gym was perfect, just about three other people aside from the two of you working out. You both changed into your gym wear and proceeded on stretching in preparation. Mike was pretty quiet but it didn’t bother you, he’s always been serious about working out and it _shows._ The man was pretty confident with how he looked and of course he had the right to be. He was pretty ripped but not too buff to your liking. You were lucky you had someone like him to help you because despite your body looking fine, _gyms terrify you._ You always had trouble knowing what to do but he helped you out and suggested the right stuff to do for your body type. But since you don’t really plan on doing something heavy tonight, you resorted to some light cardio and so did he.

You were both on the side by side treadmills when the man finally opened up a conversation.

“Do you have plans on the upcoming holidays?” His tone gave out his intention but you decided to go with it. After being with the man for quite some time already, you knew what his different tones meant despite of being subtle.

“Not yet, why babe?” You replied and he nodded, thinking for a bit before he answered.

“Well, I was thinking we could go for a vacation somewhere.”

“Do you have a place in mind?” You were lucky you were just brisk walking or instead you’d huff through words while conversing with him.

“Well, there’s this hotel by the nearest beach that had separate cabins, perfect for couples, I was told. It’s good for staycations on holidays since they’ve got some nice activities.” The thought was perfect. You weren’t the type to go home every year anyway and your family had plans you long rejected since it wasn’t your type of activity. However of course you had sent out your gift already to them.

“I guess it’s perfect then. But why don’t you plan on staying with your family?”

“They’re going on a week vacation on New Zealand. I don’t feel like going there and they understood anyway. So, I thought it’d be nice to spend it with my girl.” The way he subtly tried to hide his excitement was cute to you, a man standing at 196cm with a very soft spot for his woman.

“Oh…Seems like we’d be together then.” Figuring out the conversation has ended, you picked up some speed and started running and he did the same. The night was spent well as you both sweat out the stress caused by your work.

It was already midnight when you two decided to call it off and rest for a bit before showering and changing to fresh clothes.

After a couple of moments arguing where to head next, you both just ended up placing rock paper scissors to decide on whose home you’d go, wanting to spend the night together.

“ROCK PAPER SCISSORS, GO!” Your fingers were closed in a knuckle and he had his hand open, indicating his victory and he flashed you a wide mouth grin, making you hiss in response. The man just gave you a quick kiss on the cheeks and you just smiled, following him to the parking area. You both drove back to his home, subtly racing each other but maintaining required speed limit till you got to his place with you winning. He kept on blabbering how it was unfair since you got a more streamlined one and you just stuck out your tongue in attempt to tease him. This led to him thanking his weekly weightlifting exercises as he scooped you up onto his shoulders that came with a loud startled scream from you. He did this till he reached the bed and brought you down with a subtle bounce.

“Don’t ever startle me like that!” You shot him an annoyed glance and he mimicked your earlier action, sticking out his tongue at you.

“Afraid you’d fall, eh? Thought you already knew how strong I am?”

“I kinda forgot, care to show me again?” You smirked and slowly slid off your jacket, biting your lip as you stared straight into his eyes.

_Oh this is going to be fun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update guys :< Been very down yesterday due to some complications. 
> 
> Here's a chill chapter for y'all. This story is about to end, just one chapter left but I hope you guys had fun! The last chapter is a long one so I can't promise to update too soon since I've got so much in mind and I hope to make y'all happy as this story ends.
> 
> I plan on making a couple of one-shots after this starting with Erwin probably hehe. Hope you guys also love those! 
> 
> Thank you again and I hope you all enjoyed this short update :)


	20. FINALE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holidays are fast approaching and the two of you have polished your plans, all set and perfect. Gifts, and all. 
> 
> And maybe, something more.

"Do you think we're forgetting anything or are we good?" Mike asked, eyes scanning the contents of the shopping cart before giving you a questioning look. The staycation you planned on going for the holidays was happening in a couple of days and you decided to go on a shopping now since the malls were already getting crowded. 

"I think we're good, we don't need much anyway." You shrugged and he nodded. 

"Well, you're right." After getting the stuff paid, you hurried to your favorite restaurant as Mike insisted on carrying the bags even if you tried to persuade him since you felt like a nuisance but he shut you up with a kiss on the lips and all you could do was nod with your cheeks much pinker than usual. It was funny to you how both of you were adults in your late twenties yet sometimes acted like teenagers, all sweet and affectionate. 

You had your usual meal and Mike tried a new one. Over the dinner Mike talked you through the fun activities you could try doing in the hotel and the amazing facilities it had, over all of it you were very much looking forward to the old café that has been there for decades, the coffee brewed with utmost care and precision. You knew anyway that you both would probably stay inside your own cabin, having your own type of _fun_ activities. You wanted to brought the thought up but you knew he already knew it anyway, all too familiar with your preferences.

Before heading back home, you went to a drive thru to get coffee, desiring the warm, aromatic drink that has always been perfect for a freezing weather. Mike has been staying in your place for almost a week now so he decided to just drop you by your place before he went home by himself. Again, you tried to persuade the man but to no resort. A quick heated make-out session arose in the midst of the apartment corridor but that was all of it. As much as you wanted to have the man over and sleep with a real body pillow, you knew he had to go home to check and take care of his place. But despite of the annoyance of being alone in a really cold weather, you took the chance to prepare your Christmas gift. For weeks, you’ve struggled to find and think of the most appropriate gift to the most special person in your life and just a few days ago, you finally found it, or _them,_ rather _._ You decided to give him a couple of gifts since you couldn’t decide on which one to pick. The first one is a nice plain tan sweater that came in match with yours. Basically, a couple sweater that you didn’t find too cheesy and actually quite cute. The second one was another antique necklace that you found in one of your shop hopping moments. It was a gold necklace with a black onyx pendant. You knew how beautifully it would bring out the green of his eyes. The last gift was a handwritten letter. Some might think how cheap it was for a gift but held handwritten letters close to your heart. In an era where everything was electronic and fast paced, you opt to show your love and affection through an old gesture. Your perfect penmanship went with your sweet words and secure with a pearl pink heart shaped wax seal.

In his place, the same thing was going on. Right after he had settled the things you both shopped for, he went on preparing his gift for you. Carefully place the clear blue box with glittering snowflake design, he carefully placed an _even_ smaller leather box inside, topped with a beautifully folded dress. Content with everything, he wrapped the gold ribbon perfectly on top.

_Just a few more days, F/N._

-

Luggage now packed and standing right beside the door, you hurried on putting on several layers of clothing, winter cold threatening to send your body in utter thermal discomfort. Mike was arriving in a few minutes and you continuously cursed at your alarm not going off. You took one more glance around your apartment and checked if everything was where it’s supposed to be. Once contented, you swiftly glided a nude pinkish brown shaded lipstick on your lips, in hopes to at least bring some color to your pale face. A click going off made you jump a little until a tall, broad structure walked in and you sighed in relief, it was just your man after all. Zipping your outer jacket in place, you walked to the doorway and gave the man a quick peck on the lips, thanking your choice as the lipstick didn’t transfer on his.

“Ready now?” The softest of smiles framed his masculine features and you couldn’t help but do so too, nodding in reply.

Grabbing the bags you can with your hand, Mike opened the door and pulled the huge luggage with him as you locked your apartment, checking twice before leaving and headed to the parking lot. As you were packing your bags on top of his in the backseat, a beautiful blue box caught your attention. It was a huge box wrapped with gold ribbon and your eyes might’ve glimmered in adoration as you heard a low chuckle. You shot your eyes up and he nodded, smiling with a one that hid his eyes in a cute manner.

“Yes, F/N. That’s your gift but that intends to be closely wrapped until the clock hits midnight tomorrow.” You snort and pout playfully, curiously wanting to open the gift like a kid on her birthday.

“Fine.” A box was then placed right on top of it, this one red with gold metallic swirls. Basically, screaming your taste in design as it elegantly sat on top of his gift.

“That look’s beautiful, Amazing taste in design as ever.”

“Of course, it has to be.” You smirked in content and finally headed to the passenger seat of his car, him following in the driver’s seat.

“How long’s the drive?” You asked as you slid your seatbelt on, doing the same to him as he fiddled with the gps on his phone.

“Well, about an hour is the traffic’s okay.” His brows furrowed all of a sudden in annoyance and you raised one of yours, confusion visible in your features. He looked at you and frowned. “But it isn’t. So, about 2 hours or more.” Your looked softened and you nodded.

“It’s okay babe, I can take over if you get tired.”

“No. it’s fine. My woman has to be treated like the queen she is.” He grinned and you huffed at the silly nickname.

“Shut up.” You chuckled and he smiled at you as he started the engine, heading to the heavy traffic that can’t be avoided, all to get to the hotel.

The ride was pretty much decent, music surrounding the cozy internals of his car with you singing along to the ones you knew. Loving glances were shared, all gentle and affectionate. Your voice has always been music to his ears. The months he’s shared with you has taught him one thing; your looks can always fool anyone but the experience taught him that you had the complete inability to hide every single thing you felt with your voice. The way you sang along with the songs you knew had that familiar hint of your carefree side showing, all happy and bright. _God, I can’t wait for tomorrow._

About an hour through the drive, you started getting bored, all excited to reach the destination but the traffic continued to act like a huge cockblock. Mike might’ve noticed your fidgeting as he raised an eyebrow, eyes still on the road but questioning your movements.

“You okay, love?” He asked, hands firm on the steering wheel.

“Yeah, just wanna get there already.” You answered with a slight pout which he didn’t fail to notice as he took a quick look at you.

“We’ll be there in a bit, just do whatever you want to kill time, hmm?” He reassured and you swore it might’ve been the cold weather but there was only one thing in mind when he told you to do whatever you like.

“Really, anything?” He didn’t miss the obvious suggestive hint in your voice and he gulped, both excited yet worried about what you had in mind.

“Babe.” He muttered in a warning tone and you chuckled evilly, taking you seatbelt off.

“Put that back on, F/N.” The low of his voice sent shivers down your spine, easily winning over the winter weather. This side of Mike rarely came up and even though you wanted more of it, he clearly needed you buckled up for safety. _Maybe I can get him to be like this in bed._ The thought excited you to no end but you followed his orders and slid the seatbelt back on. _Who said you can’t do shit with this on, anyway?_

Your sly hand slowly crept up to his thighs and you didn’t miss the way his grip on the stirring wheel tighten up. Your hand stayed still for a moment until you felt him calm down, takin this as your signal to go further. You slid your hand back on forth but not going any further, your touch all seeming to be an innocent gesture but he didn’t have to think twice for him to realize it was one of your teasing ones.

The tent starting to form in the middle of his thighs got more prominent as you continued your ministrations, you knew he was getting heated up but you took your time all to well despite his low groans each moment you got a bit too high up, fingers almost brushing his aching member.

“You seem tense, are you alright baby?” The teasing tone of your voice might sound all innocent if anyone else could hear you but the way your tongue rolled as you chose the sweet endearment sent his blood rushing down his already fully hard member. He knew damn well you wouldn’t stop anytime soon and you flashed him one of your smirks, knowing well he can see it through his peripheral vision.

“You’ve always been such a naughty woman.”

“You love me anyway.” You shrugged and he chuckled, his member finally gradually softening but you were able to catch up with the sudden distraction. You slid your hand further up his thigh squeezing the inner part of his thighs and the man hissed at the sensation, member immediately showing excitement.

“Damn right I love you.”

“I love you too, baby.” Realizing the cars ain’t moving and taking advantage of the now utterly distracted man beside you, you took the seatbelt of and leaned over to initiate a quick make out session. He responded almost too eagerly and you smirked into the kiss, his hunger all too evident as he practically slid his tongue inside your mouth. Finally done teasing, your hands cupped the huge tent in his pants, making the man groan into the kiss, hands quick on pulling the hand brake then up to the back of your head, pulling you closer and the kiss deeper. Done with all the teasing, your hands started quickly fumbling with his belt and unbuttoned then slid the zipped down all fast and expertly. Mike could only curse in anticipation of what’s about to come, this had to be one of the wildest things you both did, semi public due to the heavy tint of his car.

“You want this?” Your mouth too close to his ear, you asked with the familiar sultry tone he’s heard too many times. The man nodded and you gave him a soft bite on the lobe of his ear before you went down and slid his aching hard member inside your warm cavern. Your name deliciously fell out of his mouth in a loud moan, making you smirk in delight. _He always sounds so fucking hot._

You didn’t waste any more time and your tongue lapped on the deliciously thick, hard member, hand firm on the shaft. The trail of loud moans continued as you bobbed your head shamelessly with one goal in mind. His hands found your hair and gripped almost instinctively; eyes closed as he involuntarily bucked his hips against you. The noises he made only stirred the wetness starting to pool in your nether regions but this was what you wanted, his hard cock inside your warm cavern.

The outside world has seemed to cease to exist, your consciousness only stretching as far as the corners of Mike’s car. _Mike. Dick. Mouth. Cum._ You picked up your already mind-blowing pace and sucked on his cock like a woman possessed. Saliva coated his entire member and dripped down to the leather seat but no one seemed to mind, even with your gag reflex acting up you ended up taking his whole member inside your mouth and right on cue he spilled his warm load right down your throat. He convulsed, trembled involuntarily and bucked his hip harder against you. His grip on your hair tight as he emptied his load.

A couple of moments passed before you both realized you were in the middle of the road and horns blared from all directions.

“Fuck!” Mike cursed and you sat back on your seat properly as he slid the hand brake down and went back on driving. It started as a silent giggle until you burst out laughing. Mike immediately followed as his cheeks heat up at the realization of what you both just did.

Obviously with no regret, you grabbed your bag and pulled out the wet wipes you’ve always kept inside it. You started on cleaning up the man beside you before putting his pants back and buckling his belt. You on the other hand, wiped your both hands clean and popped a mint, not wanting to smell like dick during the remaining travel time.

In about half an hour you reached the destination with grumbling stomach. Mike processed the reservation and you were assisted to the cabin he selected.

You were welcomed with a warm, cozy, and utterly beautiful cabin. You looked around in awe as Mike settled the luggage, smiling at your childlike amazement at the place.

“It’s so beautiful!” You smiled widely and he felt his heart flutter for the nth time. Your hug that came right after your bright smile only made it harder for him to resist himself and pull you into a sweet kiss. Your hands instinctively wrapped around his neck as you tiptoed and kiss him back with the same degree of fondness, only pulling out when needed.

“You certainly are too, when you smile so brightly.” He tucked the few strands of hair that fell right in front of you face onto the back of your ear, giving you a sweet kiss on the forehead after.

“Heh.” You pulled out his warm hold and got started on unpacking your stuff. The cabin was big enough so you didn’t really worry that your stuff would take much space, it was almost like a small apartment with a mini kitchen and a balcony with an amazing view outside. The cabins were located far enough from each other that gave each vacationist a decent amount of privacy. 

With the unpacking and long travel time combined, your body started feeling all heavy and tired, wanting nothing but to lie down and relax. You realized he felt the same way when he got rid of his extra layers, only his cotton sweatshirt and jeans left then plopped down the king-sized bed, moaning comfortably at the soft, silky sheets. The way his feet stuck out the bed made you giggle, he seemed not to mind at all and you figured out you should follow. You took off your outer layers, all left is your black sweatshirt and your leggings then followed the man on the bed.

Snuggled onto each other, exhaustion overcame the both of you and eventually drifted off to sleep. It was already dark outside when you woke up from the long nap, realizing it was already past sunset. Mike has already left the bed and was walking around, now in his cotton pants. _Probably got all irritated with the jeans._ You slowly sat up and stretched, yawning in the process which made him turn to you.

“Slept well?” He asked, gentle expression all over his sharp features.

“Yes, bed’s pretty comfy.” You smiled and got up, joining him in the hug couch right in front of the tv.

“We both got too exhausted to realize we’re actually really hungry earlier.” He muttered, chuckling slightly at the realization.

“Oh, right.” You chuckled and leaned you head on your chest. “So, do you have a place in mind? Like, somewhere to eat?”

“There are several places nearby, all depends on what kinda food you wanna eat.”

“Well, anything that can fill this tummy of mine is perfect.”

“Pasta? Or rice?”

“Rice. Always rice.” You grinned and he nodded.

“Should’ve known.” You then both got up and put on extra layers before heading out to the said restaurant and got your tummies all filled. You didn’t really have major plans today since it was just the 23rd and you were just getting settled in the place. Your plans were mostly for tomorrow and the 25th so your both just chilled and didn’t do much.

The meal was amazing and you almost couldn’t talk as you stuffed your mouth with the delicious food on the table. Mike took pictures of your stuffed mouth, despite your annoyance and resistance, all done futilely. He was pretty satisfied himself, also left the place with a happy tummy. You then decided to stop by the café but not the main one that you were planning to go to the next day.

The warm cups of coffee served as your temporary source of heat as you both headed back to your cabin as the breeze got much colder. Thankful enough, it didn’t take long till you both reached your place and finally embraced the warmth of the cabin. The night flew by quite fast, the two of you just huddled up on the couch, sharing stories with the piano music playing from the speakers.

It was already 2am when you looked into your watch and the moment you glanced at the man before you, sheer admiration evident, making your knees weak again. It didn’t take a genius to figure out there was something to follow and you grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him down to press your lips onto his.

“I love you, Mike.” The way his lips curved upward into the most beautiful smile made your heart flutter to no end.

“I love you too, F/N. You’re my everything.” His eyes searched for any negative response in your features but the moment a tear rolled down your cheek as you smiled, he took you into his arms and spent the night making love on the couch.

\--

Mike woke up to your warm breath fanning his neck, your hand on his chest, skin warm against his. You shifted a little trying to gain more warmth as the cold seeped through your naked body and he lifted the comforter up, his arms squeezing you just a little more. The way his head craned on the couch in attempt to fit more and get closer to you has already taken its toll, his neck cramping a little but the peaceful expression on your face let him knew it was worth it.

“Mike…” You grunted, eyebrows scrunched in annoyance and he blinked in confusion.

“Yes baby?” He stroked your hair in the manner you’ve always wanted and your expression softened, realizing he was actually there.

“Oh…you’re here with me. I love you. I’m still sleepy.” Your randomness made the man chuckle and you nuzzled your face deeper onto his neck, his scent making you smile. Sometimes you wonder if he ever smelled bad, the man always smelled so good and it was one thing you loved about him.

“I love you too, baby. Just sleep, I’ll be here.” You nodded and felt a hand softly stroking your naked back, touch warm and soft.

Spending about an hour more cuddled up together, you decided it was time for breakfast when his stomach started rumbling despite of his resistance.

“I can go cook breakfast for us.” You smiled at the slightly blushing Mike and he nodded.

“That would be lovely.” You got up and wrapped your body in a robe, heading to the small kitchen to prepare some decent breakfast with the food you brought. You manage to make some bacon, pancake, and omelets. 

Before you could even call him, Mike was already right in front of you when you turned your back, a plate on each hand.

“Looks delicious.” He smiled and carried one plate as the two of you go back to the couch. He finished quite quickly, obviously hungry but above all, satisfied with your flavorful cooking. You finished just a couple of minutes after him and he took the dishes back to the small kitchen to wash them himself.

You on the other hand, took that chance to ogle at his bare back. It always amazed you how easily he maintained his good shape despite of eating out a lot with you. Unlike you who had the metabolism of a teenage boy that doesn’t gain weight despite of hefty meals, he was pretty normal so he should’ve gained a pound or two but he didn’t. You bit your lip at the sight when he stretched a little and his back muscles flexed. _Oh, fuck that’s beautiful._

“Psst!” Your loud hissing took him by surprise, head turning too quickly he felt a bit dizzy.

“Huh?”

“You’re cute. But your body, not much so.” The man blinked in confusion and you chuckled at how cute he appears to be despite of his tall and broad stature.

“Should I take that as a compliment?”

“Of course, you’re pretty hot.” You gave his body a good stare from bottom to top and bit your lip at the way he casually leaned on the counter with his waist, arms crossed.

“What do you like most about me though? Physically.” The way he struts towards your lying form on the couch mimicked a model’s and if you weren’t with the man for quite some time, you’d actually think he might have a fair share of walks in the runway.

“Hmmmm…” You grabbed his arm that seemed to cage you and flipped him over, taking advantage of the wide couch and the man by surprise. “Sometimes your strength really amazes me.” He chuckled and you smirked in response, sitting right on top of the elastic band of his boxers.

“Well…there’s a lot I like about you physically.” Your leaned forward, fingers brushing his neck, then down to his shoulders lightly. “I find your neck really beautiful, the way your Adam’s apple bob when your breathing becomes ragged as I ride you. Then your shoulders…Hmm. They’re really broad and intimidating, makes you look really good in anything. Also, good to hold on whenever I’m on top.” You winked and right then, you saw a different glint in his eyes. “Should I continue, baby? You seem distracted.”

He nodded quickly and you chuckled in response. “Next is…Well I guess this is my favorite one? Your chest.” With actions supporting your earlier statement, you place small wet kisses all over his chest with occasional glances to the man. “They look so fucking good. Damn perfect.” You gave his nub a hard lick and the man groaned in response. He’s always been very sensitive and you always loved how intense his reaction is. “And I love how weak you are whenever I suck you here.” Going onto the unattended nub you gave it a suck before biting lightly. Large hands slid up the robe that was loosely tied around your waist, giving him easy access. His hands stroked your thighs and groped as he reached your ass.

“Your abs aren’t the most defined but that’s just how I like it, faint yet still there.” You stated in a breathy manner, getting riled up by his hungry touches. You slid your body down, past his aching member and down to his thick thighs. He groaned as you paid no attention to his member, still continuing with your enumeration. “And this v-line. The line that leads me somewhere really good. Never fails to take down my iron clad self-control.” Finally getting rid of the boxers, his member stood proud and fully hard, all ready for action and you couldn’t wait to feel the slight curve that always makes it easy for him to hit your sweet spot.

“Baby, take me. Please.” The need in his voice was enough to egg you on, finally succumbing to the urge to take all of him to the hilt. Foreplay wasn’t needed anymore, thanks to your own take of dirty talk.

“That’s my line.” He growled in response, grip on your ass tight as you sat still, adjusting to his member that seemed to get much thicker than usual.

“Oh baby.” Your hands on his chest you lifted yourself up, just the tip inside of you and sat back hard, skin slapping hard onto his. The couch squeaked loudly but you couldn’t care less. You picked up your pace and took the constant leg workout you did to good use, riding your man fast and hard as he pants and moan loudly, hands trembling and not knowing where to properly hold on as he felt his climax fast approaching.

“Oh fuck I’m co- Ah! I’m comi- Fuck!” His grip on your waist will probably leave a bruise later as he held on for his dear life, seed spilling hard inside your tight walls as his jaw clenched tight and brows furrowed in concentration. The way he loses all inhibitions when he comes satisfied you to no end. The way his hair clung onto his sweat drenched forehead and silent pants were enough to assure you that you did pretty good, not really caring much that you didn’t finish off yourself.

“I guess I didn’t even have to take my robe off to finish you then.” You smirked tiredly and Mike smiled a little, cheeks still tinted pink as he pulled you close, dick long pulled off as it softened to it regular state.

“Babe, you could be fully clothed and finish me off in just a few minutes. That’s how good you are.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Mike gave you a quick kiss on the forehead and the both of your unknowingly drifted off to sleep again, all tired of the current activities.

\--

Afternoon came and you both finally decided to drag your bodies out instead of lying down all day. After taking a quick bath and putting on layers you decided to visit the mini museum that contained a lot of antique pieces, rare paintings and the history of the place. You were quite in awe, unaware that such beautiful place held rich history and great stories. Mike was already satisfied the moment he saw you deeply immersed in every piece that you saw, your hand unknowingly squeezing his whenever you see something really beautiful in particular. He was glad to spend the holidays with you and you felt the same way.

“Oh wow. That was beyond perfect. So beautiful.” You slid onto your outer coat and scarf, still smiling at the experience.

“I’m really glad you liked it, F/N.”

“Thank you for bringing me here, Mike.”

He gave you a kiss in response and you smiled. Really happy at how well things are going.

“So…It’s already 7pm. Wanna have dinner and coffee at the main café?”

“That would be lovely.” You couldn’t hide the excitement and grinned at your boyfriend, squeezing his hand a little.

“Cute.” He gave you a quick peck then the two of you headed to the main café.

The lovely coffee aroma and slow jazz music welcomed the both of you as you entered the café. There were just a number of customers around but everyone seemed to love the place. A smile on every face, decent amount of chatter and the company of good coffee and food. You already loved the place and so did your boyfriend. You took of your outer coat and placed it on the rack before heading to the table near the counter where Mike followed right after he took off his coat.

The waiter handed you two the menu and you skimmed through the couple of pages, looking for the one you’d prefer the best. Mike was able to order first and you followed opting for a creamy pasta while he had meat. For coffee, you went for the house’s special and he went for the americano.

You admired the whole place, everything seemed to be quite old already but to you it gave the place its own image, the wooden shelves, marble counter, and the heavy mahogany table gave the place an elegant taste. The way it snowed outside was just perfect, Christmas feels all over the place.

“Do you like the place, F/N?”

“I love it, Mike. You picked the right place to spend the holidays in.” You smiled and Mike held your hand, smiling at the sight of the promise ring he gave you. You chat for a while until the food came and you dug in, utterly pleased with the amount of serving and as well as the taste. After a while you finally asked for the coffee to be served and you became really excited, wanting to finally taste their famous special.

After one sip, you were taken aback by how amazingly flavorful and aromatic their special coffee was. Strong but just the right amount, smooth, and utterly delicious. It was easily the best cup of coffee you had. Sure, the price was up there but with the quality, it sure was worth it. When you looked at Mike, he had the same reaction and just by that, you knew he was really impressed too.

“The coffee in the café we usually go to can never match this.” Mike shook his head after taking another sip.

“Surely. This is just on a whole new level. It’s exquisite.”

Taking your time, you savored every sip and so did he, _or was it just how you saw it?_

Mike was actually occupied with thought of the gift-giving later midnight. He was nervous, anxious, but still excited with what he was going to give you.

_I hope she’s ready._

\--

It was pretty late already when you head back to your cabin as you decided to take a stop at the souvenir shop and buy some for your best friend and family, reminded of how soon you’ll invite them in the place for a nice staycation. The walk back was pretty long but endurable, thanking the proper number of layers you wore.

“Ahhh finally.” You glanced at the lock which showed 11:45. You blinked a couple of time before hurrying to take off your outer layers until you were left with your shirt, shorts and socks, immediately grabbing your box and sitting on the couch, all smiley and excited.

“Quite in a hurry, are we?” Mike chuckled at your sudden change of mood and he couldn’t help but adore your certain quirks.

“Of course! I’m excited!”

“Cute.” He smiled and continued on taking off his outer layers until he was left with his boxers and shirt, soon then grabbing his pants and his own box before heading to the couch and sat beside you.

“So…Shall we wait until the clock strikes 12?” Mike asked, his voice still calm as usual but there was something else that you couldn’t pinpoint. Nervousness? Uncertainty? You didn’t know.

“Wait.” You smiled and so you guys did, waiting till the clocked struck 12.

**_-12 Midnight-_ **

“Merry Christmas baby!!!” You beamed, sitting right on top of his lap and wrapping your arms around his neck, lips pressed in a soft, yet passionate kiss.

“Merry Christmas and happy birthday, _lovely_.” He smiled back and just like the first time; you felt your heart race at the sight of the beautiful smile. “Gifts?” He asked and you nodded, getting off his lap to hand him your box.

The box looked small on his big hands and you smiled at the gentle handling he always did to your gifts. He carefully opened the ribbon and then the box. He first opened the small leather box and the gold chain shone brightly, the black onyx pendant completing the elegant necklace.

“Wow…This is really beautiful, F/N.” He smiled and you took the chance to slid the necklace around his neck, admiring how beautiful it looked on him.

“Knew it would suit you perfectly.” You smiled and he took out the sweater from the box, eyes feigning confusion and you chuckled.

“It’s not a really special sweater except for the fact that I have a matching one. Thought it would be cute that we have at least one matching stuff as a couple.” You shrugged and he replied with a quick peck, all happy with your choice of gift.

“Can I read the letter later? I really wanna give you my gift now.” He pleaded and of course you nodded, it felt weird for him to actually read it in front of you anyway. He handed you the box and you were curious with the lightness of it.

You carefully untied the beautiful ribbon and lift up the top cover of the box, welcomed by a frilly midnight blue dress. You gaped in the soft, silky texture of the dress, admiring the evidently pristine condition. You stood up and lift the dress to see it properly. The frills were focused on the chest area but the rest is pretty much just bodycon with a slit at the side. You then turned to Mike, showing him what it could possibly look like on you, placing it over your clothes.

“Thank you, baby. It’s really pretty.” You were pretty focused on the dress that you didn’t immediately notice the man wasn’t sitting on the couch but kneeling on the floor, a small box on hand.

You blinked a couple of times, unable to comprehend what was actually happening until Mike opened the box and revealed the white gold band with a diamond in the center, sandwiched by two, small, blue sapphire gems. Your hands trembled and jaw dropped.

_WHAT IS HAPPENING?!!??!_

“M—Mike?”

“Look, F/N…I know our relationship is in nowhere near your past…We haven’t even lived together yet and I- I know we still have to figure a lot of things but there is one thing I’m sure about. I want you- no. I need you in my life. I love you with all I am, F/N. You’re the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with. So, I want to know, _honestly_. Will you _marry_ me, F/N? and make me the happiest man in the world?” His eyes never left yours and as nervous as he was, he kept his voice stern and sincere. Your heart seemed to pump too much, almost feeling that it might jump out of your chest. You didn’t even notice the tears continuously falling from your eyes until your vision got clouded and you nodded, quick. “Yes, Mike. Yes!” You threw the dress on the couch and Mike shed a tear, his hand trembled as he took the ring out of the box and slid it on your finger, taking off the promise ring to finally replace it with the promise it held. A promise of an everlasting love.

He stood up and wiped the tears on your cheek, and you did the same to him, chuckling at the childish attempt yet love filled the air. He cupped your face with both his hands and pressed his forehead onto yours.

“Thank you, F/N. I love you. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Mike. More than anything.” He softly pressed his lips onto yours and your arms wrapped instinctively around his neck. He took this chance to lift you up and carry you to bed, not breaking the kiss.

He carefully laid you down the bed and took off your clothes, as well as his. He crawled up to you until his face was right in front of yours and he brushed the stray hair off your face, staring at every inch of you, looking for any signs of discomfort or uncertainty.

“Mike, I love you. I will always want you. So please, take me. Take all of me.” There was a spark in the green of his eyes when he smiled and nodded at your statement, inhibitions gone as he pressed his lips onto yours, soft, and very slow. This was nothing like what you did before and you both knew it. You were making love. A very slow, passionate love.

Tongues lapped together, soft moans turned into hums as your hands wandered his toned body, as if memorizing every feel of every area. Eager to touch you again, he laid on your side, kiss still unbroken but now his free hand began its wandering around your fully exposed skin. You shudder at the gentle touch but the soon turned into moans as he softly grasped on your mound, fingers brushing the nub. His soft squeezes never failed to elicit a gasp from you, your grip on his shoulder tightening.

Finally done with the soft and gentle touches he decided to replace the places wandered by hand with his lips. Giving you one last peck on your now swollen lips, he slowly went down on your neck, sucking softly at your sweet spot before trailing down, whispering sweet nothings in every peck. He left no spot unkissed. From your neck, down to your shoulders, your arms, to the tip of your fingers. From your chest, down to your abdomen, to your thighs, calves, to the tip of your toes - worshipped. He worshipped your body and every hint of insecurity running through your veins all dispelled completely.

He took his time and you loved every single moment he spared in showing you the love he had for you. You were his and the several marks on your bodies proved that. Your legs were spread slowly and he peppered your inner thighs with soft kisses before going onto the main thing that he wanted.

“I need to taste you.” It was a statement and your breath hitched as a soft, long lick from the bottom of your slit up to your clit. Moans were soft yet all intense and it was music to Mike’s ear. He loved how you let him take control and please you to his utmost desire and he aimed to do an amazing job at it. His tongue did wonders you’ve never felt before and you saw the end fast approaching. You reached down to his shoulder and tapped.

“M-Mike ah! Stop- please. I- I want to come with you inside me.” You struggled to complete your sentence as Mike continued but then stopped at your request.

“As you wish, love.” No more pumping needed, he was rock hard from all the foreplay and you lift your leg, wrapping around his waist to pull him closer and he got the signal. Hands on the either side of your shoulders he leaned down and gave you a peck.

“I love you, F/N.” You didn’t get to answer anymore as he slid his whole member inside of you. Throwing your head back, you panted as he let out a guttural moan, your walls clenching tight around his aching member.

“Oh dear heavens- yes!” You moaned almost inaudibly as he started moving, slow and steadily. His lips eventually found yours again and lips locked in a much needy kiss, pace gradually increasing as your nails raked on his back, making the man groan in response.

“God, You’re so beautiful.” Your noses brushed in every thrust and his eyes never left yours, determined to see every reaction he caused. Each pant, moan, and lip bite sent him closer to the edge but he wanted to reach it with you so he held it in, with every bit of control he had.

“Mike- Don’t- Fuck. Don’t stop! I- I’m co-“ Your eyes rolled back as your back arched, breasts pressing onto his chest as he continuously ravaged your sweet spot, orgasm fast approaching in harsh waves.

“I’m co- I’m coming! Mike!” Your orgasm hit you the way huge waves crashed onto the shore. Strong, powerful, and slowly draining. It was as if something inside your burst into tiny little pieces, pleasure slowly riding down as the man emptied his load inside you, jaw clenched tight as your name leave his mouth like a prayer. You slowly opened your eyes and the warm shade of pink in his cheeks were the first thing you noticed, then the soft green of his eyes staring right at you, gentle smile adorned his perfect face and you couldn’t help but return with a sweet smile.

He laid down beside you and just like he always does, he took you into his arms and you placed your head on his chest, hearing the fast beating of his heart.

“I can’t believe you just proposed to me.” You smiled, staring at the beautiful ring on your finger.

“I’ve waited to long to finally do this. I’m so glad you said yes, F/N.”

You looked up to the man and gave him a soft peck. “Of course, I will. It would be silly for me to let go a man like you.”

“I promise you will never regret your decision, love.” The sincerity in his eyes said it all and you smiled.

_I’m sure I won’t, Mike. I’m sure._

_\--_

Days passed and the day of the annual New Year party of the company came. It was where it all started and you couldn’t believe that that man you just planned on having a one night stand with ended up being your future husband. Your heart was filled wit joy, excitement, and nervousness as the two of you walked inside the hall with hand clasped together, your dress matching the color of his tie and the blue of the sapphire of your ring.

“F/N!!!!”

“Mike!!”

The couple rushed towards the two of you and you inhaled deeply. _You can do this F/N. You can do this._

Mike gave you an assuring look and you nodded. Your best friend blinked a couple of times and you lift your left hand, the ring shone beautifully and the loud screeching of your best friend followed. Applause came right after and a series of congratulatory messages.

_Life really gets better, doesn’t it?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SOOOOO SORRY GUYS :<
> 
> I initially planned on posting this about not later than a week after my last update but things have gotten really bad. I was caught up with my graduation preparations and the actually ceremony itself. Then I got really damn sick that I could barely get out of bed. I really wanted to put this out way earlier but I was too sick but here it is finally!!
> 
> Thank you guys for waiting and reaching the end of my first ever fic. I never thought I'd be able to write this much but I'm really glad I did. This has been really fun and I hope you guys enjoyed it! I love you all so muchhhh <3


End file.
